Mundo Futuro
by Angie Luthien
Summary: Y que paso depues del final del anime?......Una perspectiva en la que quiero continuar con el perfil de los personajes.....averigüen como me quedo.....Un SS, ET y mucho mas.....hasta le consigo pareja a Touya......me dejan un rewie?......En este capi: exp
1. Chapter 1

**FIC NO HECHO CON FINES DE LUCRO...TODOS LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SINO DE CLAMP, A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS.**

**Fanfic de Sakura Card Captors**

"**Mundo Futuro"**

Parte I: Por un futuro juntos Capitulo 1: Una Promesa 

Al atrapar la carta "Hope" Sakura corre hacia Shaoran y se trepa de su cuello con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Shaoran!

-Tranquila , solo espera a que todo vuelva a la normalidad

Shaoran dijo esto no con su forma de decir fría sino con mucha alegría y disfrutando del abrazo con Sakura.

Al poco rato Tomoyo despertó pero no se dio cuenta de que Sakura y Shaoran estaban abrazados .

-¡Que sucedió!

Sakura y Shaoran se separaron ante el grito que pego Tomoyo.

-Mira Tomoyo, atrape a la carta!

-Que bueno amiga , aunque no te pude grabar

Yue y Kero despertaron .

-Sakura lo lograste

-Que bueno que lograste sellar la ultima carta

-Gracias , Kero Yue. Pero Shaoran también ayudo

-Ese chiquillo entrometido

-Muñeco de felpa

-Ya Kero deja de molestar a Shaoran

Meiling se acercaba .

-Chicos que bueno que estén bien pero vuelvan a escena por que sino se van a dar cuenta!

Todos fueron de nuevo al escenario , Sakura y Shaoran no tuvieron tiempo de hablar pues estaban apurados en cada escena. Cuando les toco la escena juntos , los dos estuvieron muy nerviosos, y para sellar con broche de oro los dos decidieron sellar la ultima escena con un beso ante todo el publico que sorprendió a todos en especial a Touya que estaba hirviendo.

Ya en los vestidores, Sakura y Shaoran estaban a punto de hablar pero la señora Sonomi entro y la abrazo:

-Sakura actúas bellísimo, y aunque debo admitir que fue molesto ver besarte con el señor Li.Le dieron un final de ensueño, los felicito y también a ti Tomoyo!

-Gracias mama.

Touya y el señor Fuyitaka entraron junto a Yukito.

-Felicidades pequeña Sakura!

-Gracias papá

-Y tu monstruo que feo final

-No es cierto Touya , fue un final con mucho sentimiento. Felicidades Li , Sakura

-Gracias Yukito

-Gracias

-Bueno que les parece si los invito a todos a almorzar.

-Si!

Dijeron todos al unísono. Ya en camino al restaurante Shaoran y Meiling conversaban:

-Shaoran , tienes que decirle de nuevo lo que sientes a esa despistada de Kinomoto. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Ya lo se Meiling , hoy sale nuestro avión a las 9 de la noche.

-Pero Shaoran!

Tomoyo quien estaba hablando con Chijaru volteo

-Meiling , joven Li apúrense!

-Si ya vamos Tomoyo!

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, todos se despidieron. Shyaoran y Meiling se fueron a su casa, los demás también . Ese tarde Sakura se arreglo muy linda y salió camino a casa de Shaoran pues estaba decidida a decirle sus sentimientos:

-Señorita Sakura

-Hola Huei , esta Shaoran?

-Si pase

Sakura entro y se encontró en la sala a Meiling :

-Hola Kinomoto

-Hola Meiling, esta Shaoran

-Si esta , pero esta en el jardín . Ven yo te llevo.

-Pero...

-Tu solo sígueme

Al fin llegaron al jardín de la mansión Li.

-Si caminas un poco lo encontraras

-No le importunare?

-Para nada, yo los dejo.

Meiling se fue caminó a su cuarto para terminar de empacar:

-Espero Kinomoto le diga su respuesta a Shaoran .

Sakura estaba caminando por el jardín cuando diviso a Shaoran sentado en una banca mirando el atardecer, se le veía con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Sakura se le acerco un poco:

-Shaoran disculpa

Shaoran reconoció esa voz y volteo hacia un lado y ahí estaba la chica que le robaba el corazón , esa chica que primero fue su rival y después su mas afanado sueño. Estaba ahí con esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba, le sonrió :

-Siéntate, Sakura

-Lamento haberte importunado

-No es molestia

El veía hacia el horizonte pensando en no forzarla a darle una respuesta pues con ese beso y con que ella estuviera ahora con el le bastaba. Sakura estaba decidida a decírselo pues ahora si estaba segura de lo que sentía, al verlo hacer tal sacrificio por ella le hizo saber hasta que punto Shaoran la amaba y al pensar de que ya no la recordaría le hizo esclarecer sus sentimientos.

-Shaoran yo quería decirte algo

-Si Sakura te escucho yo también quiero decirte algo.

-Bueno primero agradecerte por ayudarme con la carta clow y protegerme.

-Yo lo hice por que no soportaría que algo te pase.

-Sabes al verte como roca y pensar que no me recordarías , parecía que me moría.

-Perdona por haberte preocupado.

Sakura vio hacia el cielo, ya había anochecido y decidió que era mejor decírselo mañana.

-Bueno debes tener cosas que hacer, mejor me voy.

-La verdad si , pero segura que te vas.

-Si además ya es tarde.

-Bueno Sakura entonces me despido.

A Sakura le parecía que Shaoran se estaba despidiendo de manera extraña.

-Si hasta luego y gracias por todo.

Sakura se fue de la casa de Shaoran con un nudo en la garganta y no sabia por que pero tenia la sensación de que había perdido una oportunidad .

Mientras tanto Meiling había observado todo y estaba triste al ver que de nuevo se iban y sin que la despistada de Kinomoto le dijera nada; decidió hacer un ultimo esfuerzo nada mas por ver y fue a su cuarto ya eran las 8:00 p.m. Tomo el teléfono :

-Si habla Meiling

-Hola Meiling

-Hola Tomoyo, no tengo mucho tiempo para decirte algo

-Habla Meiling

-Bueno es que hoy yo y Shaoran salimos en un avión a las 9:00 p.m. y la tonta de Kinomoto no le ha dicho nada a Shaoran.

-Eso es grave, pero Sakura sabia que hoy se irían?

-No el tonto de mi primo no le dijo nada y yo pienso que es para no forzarla.

-No te preocupes Meiling allí estaremos yo y Sakura para despedirlos.

-Bien si es así combenso a Shaoran que nos vallamos ya para el aeropuerto.

-Si nos vemos allá.

-Gracias

Meiling suspiro:

-Espero que esto no sea en vano.

Por otro lado Sakura ya llego a su casa y subió a su cuarto. Donde se sentó en su cama a ver como Kero jugaba con los videojuegos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar:

-Hola habla Sakura

-Hola Sakura

-Hola Tomoyo te noto alterada

-Sakura hoy se van el joven Li y Meiling para Hong Kong.

Esto a Sakura le callo como un balde agua fría.

-Sakura estas ahí

-Si Tomoyo solo que

-Sakura ya se que la noticia no es buena pero tenemos que ir al aeropuerto

-Por supuesto hay algo que no le he dicho a Shaoran

-Bien entonces enseguida paso por ti.

Sakura solo atino a limpiarse la una pequeña lagrima que se le había caído:

-Kero saldré por un rato

-A donde ya no saliste hace rato?

-Si pero saldré ahora con Tomoyo

Y diciendo esto cerro la puerta y como no había nadie en la casa e iban a llegar tarde , solo atino a tomar una hoja y un lapicero de la repisa y escribió:

_**Shaoran:**_

_**Como de seguro no tuve tiempo de decirte esto te lo digo por escrito: te amo mucho con todo mi corazón . Hoy se disiparon todas mis dudas, por favor escríbeme seguido. Recuerda te amo mucho , me despido :**_

_**Sakura**_

Agarro el pedazo de papel y lo doblo y en la solapa escribió:

Para: Shaoran 

_**De: Sakura**_

Lo guardo en su bolsillo, y justo sonó el timbre . Abrió la puerta y Tomoyo la jalo hacia el auto y quien conducía acelero.

-Gracias Tomoyo

-De nada Sakura , se que tu harías lo mismo por mi

Ya en el aeropuerto Shaoran y Meiling conversaban mientras Huei arreglaba las cosas.

-Pero Shaoran no te dijo nada

-Creo que me quería decir otra cosa pero yo no quise forzarla

-Hay que terco eres, pero yo no voy a dejar esto acá

-Que quieres decir

-Ya lo sabrás

Tomoyo llamo por teléfono a Meiling( ya le había dado uno):

-Meiling ya estamos a punto de llegar

-Apúrense ya solo falta 20 minutos

Tomoyo corto y observo con tristeza a Sakura que estaba con una mirada perdida. Sakura se preguntaba por que justo cuando otra ves estaba segura que lo amaba y ahora mas que nunca se iba , algo perturbo sus pensamiento pues frenaron bruscamente:

-Señorita ya llegamos

-Gracias

Tomoyo y Sakura salieron volando y fueron a buscar donde estaba Meiling.

Meiling hacia todo lo posible por que Shaoran no se apartara de ella:

-Meiling voy a caminar un rato

-Pero mejor quédate

-No Meiling e iré solo

-Bueno esta bien

Entre las correderas y la gente Sakura perdió a Tomoyo de vista y se entristeció al ver que era ya casi imposible que encontrara a Shaoran por lo que se sentó en la cafetería y pidió una gaseosa. Shaoran decidió que quería tomar algo antes de irse y fue a la cafetería, justo cuando se sentó las miradas de Sakura y Shaoran se encontraron y se miraron. Sakura solo atino a ir hacia el y abrazarlo, el también correspondió al abrazo:

-Shaoran por que no me dijiste que te irías , por que si yo te debo aun una respuesta?

Sakura estaba llorando en los brazos de Shaoran.

-No querría forzarte a nada, además el beso de la obra y ver el atardecer contigo me vasto aunque todavía no se si me amas como yo a ti

Justo iba a hablar cuando se oye el llamado del vuelo de Shaoran.

-Bueno me tengo que ir.

-Shaoran toma esto y ábrelo en tu viaje yo no quiero que te vallas pero se que solo viniste de vacaciones.

-Es una promesa te escribiré seguido y volveré algún día.

Sakura le sonrió ya mas animada y se limpio las lagrimas.

-Nunca me olvides y vuelve pronto ¿si?

-Ni lo dudes Sakura

Diciendo esto corrió hacia la zona de embarque y Sakura se despidió con una sonrisa para el. Shaoran le grito:

-Nunca estés triste

-Es una promesa

Sakura vio como Meiling y Huei se aproximaban a Shaoran y después se embarcaron los tres , minutos después Tomoyo se le acerco:

-Sakura lo siento no te despediste del joven Li

-No Tomoyo gracias

Tomoyo vio como Sakura en ves de llorar estaba sonriente y radiante.

Notas de la autora:

Y que les pareció el capi?...escríbanme un rewie o sino un e-mail a: depende de ustedes.


	2. ¿Una carta leida y otra que se olvida?

Capitulo 2: Una carta leída y otra que se olvida 

Ese día Tomoyo llevo a Sakura de regreso a su casa y nadie se dio cuenta de que había ido a despedir a Shaoran pues su papa se había quedado en la universidad haciendo sus investigaciones y su hermano trabajaba hasta tarde en un restaurante junto con Yukito. Llego y encontró a Kero dormido frente a un videojuego por lo que lo puso en su "cuarto".Se puso el pijama y se acostó , esa noche soñó extraño , unas semillas de Nadeshico (claveles) pero el llamado de su papa para desayunar hizo que despertara de ese sueño.

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Tomoyo :

-Si habla Tomoyo

-Buenos días Tomoyo, habla Eriol

-Buenos días Eriol

-Te desperté?

-Si pero no te preocupes y dime como te va?

-Estoy bien pero un tanto aburrido

-A que se debe

-Es que Spinel Sun esta durmiendo y Akisuki fue a buscar al hermano de Sakura

-Estas aquí?

-Si llegue hoy en la madrugada

-Oye pero donde estas si tu casa quedo destruida por eso del parque

-En un hotel

-Pero por que no me dijiste, te puedes hospedar en mi casa

-Ya estoy acostumbrado Tomoyo no te preocupes

-Claro que no yo insisto, enseguida paso por ti

-Esta bien , te paso el croquis de donde esta el hotel por fax

-Si esta bien , puedo ir con Sakura

-Si esta bien, quisiera saber de ella

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde

-Si a las 10:00 a.m.

-Por mi esta bien y gracias Tomoyo

-De nada

El padre de Sakura hoy tenia día libre así que harían limpieza junto con Touya y Yukito que vino a visitarlos, después de tomar el desayuno Sakura y Yukito lavaban los trastes y a Sakura se le vino a la Shaoran en como le había ido y una lagrima solitaria rodó por sus mejillas, lo cual lo noto Yukito :

-Sakura que tienes

-Nada Yukito

-Vamos Sakura en mi siempre puedes confiar

-Shaoran se fue ayer Yukito

-Entiendo pero a el dudo que le gustaría verte triste

-Si además se lo prometí

-Ánimos , por que no sales con Tomoyo a alguna parte eso te haría bien

-Si creo que la llamare

Justo en ese momento el teléfono , Sakura fue a contestar:

-Hola habla Sakura

-Hola Sakura

-Hola Tomoyo

-Sakura te llamaba para que me acompañes a recoger a Eriol de un hotel

-Eriol esta aquí?

-Si llego en la madrugada , entonces que dices

-Si nos vemos en el parque pingüino a las 9:30 a.m.

-De acuerdo y también lleva a Kero

Mientras en el camino a Hong Kong Shaoran no había podido leer la corta carta de Sakura pues viajaba al lado de Meiling y esta al pensar que no había podido despedirse de Sakura lo trataba de animar y no se dormía como otras veces. Ya en su casa fue recibido con mucha alegría por sus cuatro hermanas: Fanren , Feimie ,Shiefa y Futtie quienes lo abrazaron y llenaron de besos como siempre, su madre Leran que era una mujer fría inclusive mas que el mismo lo miraba fríamente y mas fríamente aun a Meiling quien esquivo su mirada.

-Shaoran quisiera hablar contigo en el estudio

-Si madre

Los dos fueron al estudio y entraron , Leran fue y se sentó detrás del gran escritorio del cual tomo un sobre:

-Shaoran estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-Y a que se debe madre

-Ayer llego esto

Dijo Leran enseñándole el sobre que tenia la insignia de La asociación hechiceros de Oriente

-Es del concilio ¿qué es?

-Ábrelo yo no lo abrí por que va dirigido a ti pero se de que se trata pues estuve presente en la decisión.

Shaoran cogió el sobre y leyó:

Hong Kong , 23 de Setiembre Joven.- Li Shaoran Presente.- 

_**De nuestra consideración:**_

_**Por medio de la presente hacemos llegar a usted nuestros saludos y a la ves felicitarlo pues se le ha concedido el mayor honor al elegirlo como el nuevo jefe de hechiceros de Oriente en honor a su seriedad , su buen juicio y provenir de una de las mas altas familias.**_

_**Se le asignara el cargo el 23 de setiembre dentro de tres años próximos frente a todo el concilio, esta disposición es por el hecho que en este periodo es requerimiento que encuentre una prometida oficial además de que esta tiene que ser aprobada por el resto del concilio 5 meses antes y en caso que no sea parte del concilio ponerse al tanto . Aparte de esta disposición se le asignara tareas desde el 1 de Enero del ultimo año las cuales tendrá que pasar con éxito al lado de su prometida.**_

_**Esperando su gentil aceptación para la cláusula antes mencionada queda de usted el cumplimiento de las dos.**_

_**Muy atentamente:**_

_**LA ASOCIACION DE HECHICEROS DE HORIENTE**_

Shaoran se quedo helado con lo que leyó y no era para menos con lo que había leído en la carta , saber que tienes que elegir prometida.

-No te da gusto?

Shaoran salió de su ensismamiento ante la pregunta de su madre.

-Shaoran no era eso lo que siempre habias querido ser el jefe de la asociación

-Si me da gusto madre

-No te imaginas el orgullo que me das

-Si me permites no dormi nada en el camino quisiera ir a descansar

-Claro hijo ve por que mañana te espera trabajo atrasado con el clan Li

Shaoran se fue a su cuarto aun consternado y con la carta en la mano, se sento en su cama y releyo la carta casi 5 veces y despues se toco la cabeza callendo en su cama quedándose dormido instantáneamente .

Ya en el parque pingüino Sakura esperaba a Tomoyo quien en cuanto llego la llevo hasta el hotel donde se encontraba Eriol quien los esperaba en el living

-Hola Eriol

-Como has estado?

-Bien señoritas y gracias por venir

-No hay por que

-Si ademas tu harias lo mismo

-Que les parece si vamos a conversar mas a gusto en mi casa de paso que te instalas Eriol

Los tres amigos fueron a casa de Tomoyo en donde después de instalar a Eriol conversaron en la terrasa comiendo un pastel :

-A si que lograste atrapar la ultima carta Sakura

-Asi es

-Debo suponer que Li te ayudo no es asi

Hubo un silencio

-Si asi es Shaoran me ayudo y estuvo en grave peligro por eso

-Lo suponia , aunque según se el se fue ayer para Hong Kong

-es cierto ayer el joven Li retorno pues solo vino por vacaciones

A Sakura se le hacia un nudo en la garganta pero ella sabia se lo habia prometido , no lloraria ni se pondría triste y menos con sus amigos por que se preocuparian.

En ese insatante una empleada se acerco:

-Señorita hay ruidos muy extraños en su dormitorio

A los tres amigos se les caia una gota grande en la cabeza al saber que era Kero

-Si tal ves deje el equipo de video prendido ahora voy Denis, si me disculpan

Tomoyo se fue dejando solos a Eriol y a Sakura:

-Sakura sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ayer vi todo en el aeropueto

-Que que co cosa?

-Como te separaste de Tomoyo y te encontraste con Li y como no le pudiste decir lo que sentias

Sakura estaba como un tomate mirando al piso

-Vamos Sakura no te avergüences por tus sentimientos, pero dime te sientes bien

-Si ademas se lo prometi, no estar triste ni llorar

-Sakura todos tendemos a lavar nuestra alma todos tenemos derecho a llorar, y por lo que veo tu no has lavado aun tu alma y aunque se lo hallas prometido no podras ser la sonriente Sakura de antes sino lo haces. Vamos Sakura lava tu alma descarga tus penas , llora eso te hara bien , en mi tienes un gran amigo

-Te lo agradezco Eriol pero en lo posible cumplire la promesa

-De todas maneras sigue en pie mi ofrecimiento, si algun dia decides lavar tu alma

Tomoyo se acerco:

-Que les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones

-Si que tal si vamos al mio

-Al tuyo?

-Si donde estaba mi casa

-Es tuyo?

-Digamos que es mi regalo de adelantado de cumpleaños aunque debo admitir que no fue una brillante idea de mi padre.

Los tres amigos rieron y fueron al parque de diversiones.

Shaoran se levanto sudando pues habia estado pensando aun en sueños en la carta de la asociación. Huei toco a la puerta de su habitación:

-Señor disculpe

-Si Huei

-Vengo para habisarle que su baño esta listo , dbe darme la ropa sucia para lavarla

Shaoran con todo eso de la carta se le olvido la carta de Sakura que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta la cual se la entrego despues a Huei.

Notas: actualize tal como lo prometi, gracias al rewie que me enviaron!...y sera posible que shaoran reucerd ela carta, y quien es ese que controla a kero?.


	3. Shaoran recuerda y Un dia de sorpresas

Bueno, no he hecho esto con fines de lucro y bla bla bla Capitulo 3: Shaoran recuerda! 

Ya habian pasado poco mas de un mes, Sakura vivia aparentemente normal o al menos eso les haciacreer a los demas por que en realidad estaba un tanto triste y con un nudo aun en la garganta desde que se fue Shaoran , en especial por que aun no recibia ninguna carta suya ni de Meiling ni tampoco Tomoyo las recibia. Eriol decidio quedarse una buena temporada por que según el estaba aburrido de tanto viajar pero lo hacia por que sabia que Sakura lo necesitaba y aparte por que queria asegurarse de un sentimiento que habia comenzado a surgir muy dentro de el y se habia dado cuenta pero no estaba seguro , por lo que si lo confirmaba no lo queria perder pues sabia que seria un tonto si lo hacia, ademas Akisuki estaria feliz aunque aun no lograba nada con el hermano de Sakura.Touya andaba de lo mas contento, a no ser por Akisuki, de que "el desagradable sujeto chino" como llamaba a Shaoran ya no estuviera cerca su hermana. Fuyitaka sabia que Sakura gustaba de Shaoran desde hace mucho pues era muy observador por lo que suponia que estaria triste aunque ella mostrara lo contrario, pero respetaba la decisión de su hija de no contarle asi que lo unico que hacia era apoyarle no decidiéndole nada al respecto y seguia trabajando tan sonriente como siempre.Desde ese dia en que vio a Sakura apunto de llorar , Yukito no la habia visto decir nada con respecto a Li ni señas de haber llorado lo cual lo tenia preocupado pues cuando sacaba el tema a colación ella lo cambiaba, para alegria de Touya . Kero notaba medio rara a su ama pero era tan celoso y terco que no aceptaba que fuera a causa de "el mocoso"como le decia repetidas veces Spinel. Ya en la proxima semana iniciaban las clases en la preparatoria Sakura , Eriol y Tomoyo , y la universidad Touya , Yukito y Akisuki quien se habia puesto a estudiar en la facultad de Abogacía al igual que Touya para suplicio de este, Yukito tambien estudiaba lo mismo.

En fin todo estab de lo mas tranquilo en Tomoeda al contario de lo que le estaba pasando al pobre de Shaoran en Hong Kong , desde que llego lo de la carta lo tenia pensativo pero lo peor era que tenia mucho trabajo acumulado y casi no se daba a vasto, llegando a que preocupara a su madre y que esta le pidiera a Meiling y a sus hijas que le ayudaran pero en ves de ayudarle le confundian los papeles, las cosas estaban color hormiga por esos dias . A Shaoran lo unico que lo tenia aun con animos era el saber que Sakura podia amarlo tanto como el a ella, pues aun con el trabajo la amba mas dia con dia, claro que Shaoran con todo eso no se habia acordado de la carta de Sakura ni que probablemente en ella estaria la respuesta . Huei como siempre registro la ropa antes de lavarla y encontro felizmente la dichosa carta antes de que esta fuera mojada y por consecuencia destruida , al otro dia habia intentado hablarle a su señor de la carta pero el no tenia tiempo , y haci pasaban los dias hasta que se le termino por olvidar el asunto. Meiling sabia que el mal humor de primo era en parte por no saber los sentimientos de la despistada de Kinomoto y es asi que decide escribirle a Tomoyo ese dia ya que su primo se estaba volviendo un amargado:

_**Estimada Tomoyo:**_

Te escribo primero para saludarte , y despues por que ya no sporto mas el genio que se trae mi primo pues desde que nos fuimos le llego una carta que no se exactamente su contenido pero se trata de algo importante que lo puso pensativo y de un genio y para empeorarla tiene mucho trabajo , y para completarla no sabe si es correspondido por la despistada de Kinomoto . Por favor pidele que se lo diga aunque sea por carta por que sino mi primo va a terminar por matarnos a todos. En fin eso era todo y espero tu respuesta y la carta de Kinomoto:

_**Meiling**_

En cuanto la termino le mando a Huei que por favor la mande cuanto antes. Eriol y Tomyo como vivia juntos se habian hecho muy amigos y ya Eriol le habia dicho que en realidad Sakura si se habia despedido de Shaoran y que no habia alcanzdo a decirle sus sentimientos pero que le habia entregado una carta según habia visto. Por eso fue que en cuanto la carta de Meiling le lllego la leyo junto a Eriol en la terraza y atando clavos y con lo persuasivos que son los dos llegaron a la conclusión que Shaoran no habia leido la carta de Sakura aun, que era lo que en realida habia pasado, la razon no la sabian ni importaba pero tenian que hacerle recordar y la manera era decirle a Meiling , en ella estaria toda la responsabilidad. A si que Tomoyo le escribio ese mismo dia a Meiling:

_**Querida Meiling: **_

Me encanto tener noticias tuyas pues aunque Sakura no lo exprese se que esta triste . Te cuento que Eriol se esta hospedando en mi casa . Sabes por lo que me conto Eriol , Sakura si se despido de Sorna en el aeropueto y aunque no tuvo tiempo de decirle sus sentimientos al joven Li le dio una carta , y suponemos que Li no la ha leido aun y que hay Sakura le pudo haber dicho sus sentimientos, bueno entonces tienes que hacer que el joven Li recuerde. Espero que lo logres :

_**Tomoyo**_

En el intervalo que se demoraba la carta en llegar , llegarian a la mansión Li la unica hermana de la mama de Shaoran y por lo tanto su tia con su hija . Llegarian el presente dia , Shaoran no conocia ni a su tia ni a su prima , pero no sabia por que su mama habia hecho todo lo posible por que su hermana no venga acompañando a su sobrina a que estudie magia y asista a la universidad , sus hermanas tampoco las conocían y habian apoyado en que vengan las dos para disgusto de Leran. Ese dia era domingo y Shaoran se tomaba su primer dia libre despues de mucho tiempo cosa que despues lamentaria , Meiling que vivia con ellos tambien tenia curiosidad por su tia política y su prima política esperaba que fueran buenas personas y divertidas aunque sabia que eso seria poco probable. Todos estaban esperándolas en la sala principal de la mansión Li , cuando Huei entro:

-Mi señora su hermana y su sobrina ya llegaron

Leran hizo una ademan de que no quisiera que vinieran

-Bien hazlas pasar

Despues Huei habrio la puerta y por ella entro primero una señora de mas o menos la edad de Leran de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos claros que fue directo a la señora Leran y la abrazo:

-Leran hermanita , cuanto tiempo.

-Eh si supongo

La señora se separo de su hermana :

-Hay pero que descortes de tu parte no presentarme hermana.

-Pero si tu no me diste tiempo

-Bueno , bueno. Yo soy Hina Ichiyami y estas cuatro lindas jovencitas deben ser tus hijas, pero si son muy bonitas mas que tu es una suerte y por lo que se ve no sacaron tu carácter.

-Que tiene mi carácter

Dijo Leran enojada

-Pues lo de amargada, y esta linda jovencita debe ser Meiling has crecido mucho desde que te vi a los 2 años cuando fui de viaje con mi familia politica que por cierto tu mama me trato mejor que mi hermana.

-Pero claro si tu fuiste sin ser invitada a una reunion de la asociación

-Pero que mal te viste cuando casi me hechas sino fuera por la madre de Meiling me hubieran hechado pero en fin te perdono hermanita. Hay y este apuesto joven debe ser tu hijo menor aunque saco un poco tu carácter es demasiado apuesto , tu nombre es Shaoran?

-Eh... si

-Hay de pocas palabras que sobrino tan lindo, debes tener a todas las chicas de tu escuela perdidas por ti verdad?

Shaoran se sonrojo

-Se sonrojo que tierno eres mi sobrino preferido claro sin desmerecer a tus hermanas

Hina fue hacia Shaoran y lo abrazo y como si fuera un bebe le peñisco las mejillas , provocando que este se ponga morado.

-Ya vasta Hina!

Leran separo a su hermana de su hijo

-Pero si le estaba haciendo cariño

-Deja de avergonzarlo

-Esta bien, esta bien pero no grites

-Entonces comportate

Hina miro hacia todos los lados y dijo:

-Pero pasa Mina!

En eso una chica de mas o menos 18 años , pelo largo celeste , muy guapa, ojos celestes tez delicada al igual que todo su cuerpo; entro con una sonrisa algo incomoda pues escucho lo que hizo su madre:

-Buenos dias , soy Mina Li por favor disculpen a mi madre.

Leran le sonrio a la joven:

-No Mina tu no tienes nada que ver con lo que haga tu madre

-Pero Mina como te disculpas de mis actos si yo no he hecho nada

-En serio tia hice lo que pude para que mama se quedara

-Con que conspirabas contra mi Leran

-Pues si ya ves que ni tu hija te soporta

-Ya mama disculpa no discutan

-Si Mina tienes razon , bueno pasemos a tomar desayuno

-Hay si hermana me muero de hambre

-Gracias tia

Todos pasaron al comedor y se sirvieron alli el desyuno:

-Tia sino es molestia me puede decir cuando retomare mis clases en la universidad y cuando comensare las de magia

-Si Mina la retomaras tus clases en la facultad de abogacía en 1 semana y las de magia las reiniciaras al lado de tu primo Shaoran

-Hay hija tanto estudiar te va enfermar

-Eso lo dices por que eres una floja

Ya comensaban de nuevo a pelear todos tenian unas gruesas gotas en la cabeza.

Despues de 5 dias , a Shaoran le habia artado su tia pues no perdia oportunidad alguna para molestarlo pero siempre le salvaba su prima Mina , quien a la ves se habia hecho una buena amiga y un gran apoyo pues ella si le ayudaba en los asuntos de la asociación. Avanzaban los dias y cada ves se le hacia insoportable vivir en su propia casa , ademas que no recibia noticias de Sakura y estaba creyendo que no lo queria , asi que estaba considerando salir de viaje solo a alguna parte claro sin desatender los asuntos del clan pero no tenia fecha de retorno y su mama estaba ya dando su consentimiento aunque no estaba muy segura. Por esas fechas Meiling recibe la carta e indaga por su cuenta que le paso a esa carta pues su primo nunca tenia tiempo; hasta que llego hasta donde Huei y este se nego a darle la carta. Mientras Shaoran estaba apunto de recordar por su cuenta:

-Shaoran te has olvidado de esta carta de el clan Mitoyama

-Que clan es ese?

-Es un clan muy pequeño situado cercano a la ciudad de Tomoeda

-Tomoeda?

-Si has olvidad una carta de Tomoeda y es importante

Eso removio los recuerdos de Shaoran , recordando la carta de Sakura y quedándose boqui-abierto

-Shaoran estas bien, no era para tanto solo dice que ya no quiere que sigamos mandando ayuda pues ya solucionaron el problema

-No Mina no es por eso es solo que recorde algo

En eso entra Huei:

-Señor desde hace un mes queria decirle que encontre una carta para usted en la ropa que seria lavada, en esa chaqueta que utilizo para ir a Tomoeda.

-La tienes Huei , tienes la carta

-Si señor es una carta de la señorita Sakura

-Si esa es

Mina miraba confundida la escena pues veia a su primo ¿feliz y sonriente? Algo que no lo habia visto desde que llego y si estaba bien era por ¿tal ves por esa chica Sakura? Era muy raro pues su primo no habia visto a ninguna chica , tal ves seria por que era su prometida pero no podia ser pues su tia Leran dijo que tenia que encontrar prometida por que hiba a ser jefe de la asociación.Shaoran se fijo de cómo lo miaraba Mina y se sonrojo y recupero su cara de seriedad.

-Bien Huei despues paso a buscar esa carta , ahora retirate

Huei se fue dando un portazo.

-Eh... Shaoran , quien es

Mina estaba detrás de la puerte cuando esta intespestibamente se abrio casi dándole un portazo en las narices, era Meiling quien venia cansada:

-Shaoran recuerda, tienes que pedirle la carta de Kinomoto a Huei. Hay puede estar la respuesta a tu tristeza

Aclaración.-Mina Li , ¿por qué no Mina Ichiyami? pues por que en la cuestion de los clanes de magias tienen la opcion de que los hijos de parientes lleven , a favor de los hijos para que tengan mayor suerte con los apellidos, los apellidos de el clan que tenga mas peso con la asociación . Pero esto se lleva a cabo con consentimiento de los padres. Capitulo 4:Decisión y Doblegacion 

Shaoran ahora si estaba morado

-Meiling por favor quieres dejarnos trabajar y ya recorde la carta

Meiling se dio cuenta que Mina estaba presente y sintio que no debi decir eso

-Si perdon Shaoran , adios Mina

Meiling salio corriendo.

-Shaoran no quisiera entromeida, pero quien es Sakura? No tienes por que decírmelo sino quieres pero me gustaria saber

-Bien despues de todo te debes hacer una idea

-La verdad si , creo que es alguien importante para ti

-Tienes razonmuy importantres, es una joven hermosa de ojos esmeralda que es la actual maestra de las cartas antes conocidas po cartas Clow, primero fue mi rival con las cartas pero despues me enamore de ella ; me robo el corazon con su sonrisa es muy despistada por lo que no se daba cuenta que la queria hasta que se lo dije y ...

-Ella tambien te quiere como tu a ella?

-Sabes es ironico pero aun no estoy muy seguro , pues aunque ya nos hemos besado ella aun no me lo dice y esa es mi cruz mi insertidembre

-Hay Shaoran por lo que me dices , te puedo decir que eres muy afortunado en estar enamorado pues he de contarte que yo aun no me he enamorado, y sabes yo creo que les sucede como a mi con mi papa

-Que?

-Si yo y mi papa cuando estamos juntos tanto sentimos que nos queremos que no lo demostramos , esto tambien sucede con mi mama si te das cuenta. Para mi que ella te ama pero tantanto te ama que se le hace difícil decírtelo

-Tal ves pero la respuesta debe estar en esa carta

-Si y que esperas por que no le dices a Huei que traiga la carta y aprovecha antes que mi mama venga

Shaoran fue en busca de Huei y le pidio la carta , esta aun conserbab el perfume de Sakura al tenerla en sus manos fue a su dormitorio y lo cerro con llave para que nadie lo interrumpiera , y se despudo a leer.Despues de leer se le ilumino la cara y se le dibujo una sonrisa, despues fue al despacho :

-Y que dice , aunque a jusgar por tu cara son buenas nuevas

Shaoran afrimo con su cabeza y le extendio la carta, a Mina tambien le dio gusto:

-Entonces ahora si no hay por que preocuparse en buscar tu prometida

A Shaoran esto le cayo como un balde agua fria pues recordo la carta

-Shaoran te pusiste palido, estas bien

-Seguro solo que recorde la carta de la asociación

-Shaoran que dice en esa carta , solo dice que busques prometida

-Mira tu misma

Shaoran saco de un cajon de su escritorio la carta y se la mostro a Mina la cual quedo absorta por el contenido pues habia escuchado que la asociación era exigente pero jamas penso que seria asi de exigente y extricta, pero al instante ya tenia de nuevo su sonrisa:

-Bueno Shaoran creo que esta claro

-Yo lo unico que veo claro es que aunque Sakura me ame , no tengo derecho a pedirle que haga eso por mi

-Shaoran por que no dejas a ella que decida eso

-Eh?

-No hibas a hacer un viaje

-Si pero

-Entonces ve a Tomoeda y cuentale a Sakura

-Pero si ya no me ama y no quiere?

-Shaoran uno no deja de amar de un mes para otro

-Tal ves , si puede ser que vaya a Tomoeda

-Tal ves? Shaoran si Sakura acepta tendra mucho que aprender . Tienes que ir lo antes posible

-Tienes razon

-Vamos ve a hablar con mi tia Leran

-Ahora?

-Shaoran por favor lucha por un futuro juntos que sino lo haces tu nadie lo hara , lucha por su amor

-Si tienes razon ire ahora mismo, pero aun falta por responder cartas

-Y yo estoy pintada , yo las respondo y despues tu las firmas

-Gracias Mina

-Vamos ve

Shaoran fue al despacho de su madre , la cual estaba para variar peleando con su tia Hina .

-Madre quisiera hablar contigo en privado

-Oh si sobrinito igual ya me hiba pues tu madre esta cada dia mas insoportable

Hina se fue dando un portazo:

-Si hijo te escucho

-Madre te dije que queria irme de viaje

-Si Shaoran pero aun no estoy muy convencida

-Madre en mi viaje no descuidare el clan Li y ademas, voy en plan de cumplir una de las clausulas de la asociación

-A si y a donde iras

-A Tomeda

-A Tomoeda?

-Si mama pienso pedirle a la maestra de las cartas que sea mi prometida

-Que¡?

-Si mama no crees que es la joven ideal tiene mucho poder mágico

-Pero no sabe nada referente al clan Li ni la asociación

-Por eso es que me voy ahora para instruirla en todos los formalismos

-No se Shaoran , pero tu la amas

-Si mama

-Entonces si haci lo decidiste te vas hoy en la noche pero no vas a ir solo

-Ah no?

-No tu prima Mina te acompañara

-Mina para que?

-Para que te ayude a instruirla y cuando la maestra de las cartas ya pueda suplirla regresara, y sabes tambien llevaras a Meiling para que te ayude a enseñarle artes marciales aparte de a Huei para lo que se ofresca.

-Pero y sino quieren ir?

-Mina no se opondra y a Meiling le encanto Tomoeda , aparte si a Huei le dijera que no fuera igual iria ; ademas asi los libro de Hina

Hina que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta entro ante el comentario de su hermana

-Oyeme Leran como que los libras de mi? No sera de que los libras de tu mal genio?. Hay sobrinito que guardadito te lo tenias con que con la maestra de las carta eh?

A Shaoran se le subian los colores ante el comentario de su tia

-Ya deja de avergonzar Shaoran

Meiling que pasaba por ahí entro al oir la discusión y al ver la puerta abierta, dejando de lado la discusión con su hermana Leran al ver a Meiling:

-Puedes dejar de decir tonterías y mejor ve por tu hija por que quiero hablar tambien con ella y Meiling

-Ya hermanita pero voy por que asi lo quiero

Hina se fue dando un portazo

-Meiling siéntate quisiera hablar contigo con Mina y Shaoran

Meiling obedecio y se sento en un sofa mientras Leran hacia lo mismo pero detrás de su gran escritorio, y Shaoran como siempre parado y con su cara habitual de seriedad.Tras unos minutos entro Mina con una sonrisa:

-Me llamaste tia

-Si Mina siéntete , que voy a sersiorarame de algo

Leran habrio la puerta y encontro a su hermana :

-Hina deberia darte vergüenza

-Por favor Leran dejame entrar prometo no hablar , ademas mi hija esta haya adentro

-Esta bien eso es mejor a que uno de los sirvientes se de cuenta de la clase hermana que tengo

-Leran deja de ofender

-Ofender?

-Si y mejor pasemos que los muchachos deben estar aburridos

Leran entro con Hina y esta se sento sin ser invitada cerca de Meiling pues Mina se habia sentado cerca de Shaoran , Leran de nuevo tomo asiento:

-Bien ahora si podemos hablar, Shaoran va a viajar para pedirle a la actual maestra de cartas que sea su prometida pero a pesar de ella tiene mucho potencial mágico no sabe nada referente al clan Li ni mucho menos de la asociación y muy poco de artes marciales es por eso que he decidido que ustedes dos lo acompañen pues Mina le ayudara con Shaoran las cosas referentes al clan y la asociación , mientras Meiling le ayudara a enseñarle artes marciales haciendola si apata para ser aprobada ante todo el concilio y por consecuencia en la asociación.

-Disculpe tia pero ya que la joven va a ser la prometida oficial no cree que deberia ir usted tambien , para hablar con la familia de la joven

-Si Mina a eso hiba e ire pero por ahora eso se me hace imposible pues estoy muy atareada, pero ustedes deben irse por que según tengo entendido mañana comienzan las clases alla y no me gustaria que perdieran clases pudiendo ir primero en lugar de ir conmigo que ire en un mes . En especial me gustaria que tu no faltaras para que te adaptes mejor y si tienes alguna duda sobre las costumbres diles a tus primos aunque conociéndote te ambientaras rapido

-Si tia no te preocupes

-Bien ya son la 1:00 p.m. asi que vayan a empacar pues se van hoy en el avion de las 4:00 p.m. haci deben , despues de empacar comen algo ligero y voy a dejarlos al aeropuerto

-Ah yo tambien voy y no me digas que no Leran por que es mi hija y mis dos queridos sobrinos quienes se van

-Esta bien

-Claro que esta bien es mas creo que deberia de ir contigo dentro de un mes pues tambien soy de la familia

-Eso jamas nunca te dejare

-Ah no ya veremos

-Lo mismo digo si los padres de esa joven saben que tengo una hermana asi que dirian

-Claro dirian que es un honor que tengas una hermana tan alegre siendo tu una amargada

Los tres primos tenian una gota grande en la cabeza y mejor decidieron ir a empacar pues se harian tarde viendo esa pelea sin fin

Eriol estaba en la terraza de la casa de Tomoyo , solo pues Tomoyo y Sakura estaban cocinando un pastel, pensaba en que sentia que era lo que sentia al estar con Tomoyo . A su lado se sentia bien y conversaban amenamente se habian hecho excelentes amigos , últimamente penso que tal ves esa amistad grandiosa se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas.Pero tal ves solo se estaba aferrando a que fuera eso pues siempre habia estado solo , claro que tenia a sus padres pero nunca estaban con el tal ves por su propia culpa pero eran sus padres y los queria como tales ademas tambien tenia a sus guardianes pero eso era por que era la reencarnación de Clow ,y estos estaban llendo por sus rumbos pues Akisuki se casaria con alguien y Spinel-Sun digamos era solo un buen amigo, le gustaba serlo sino ahí si que su vida seria aburrida pero no recordaba que Clow haya amado a alguien y solo tenia a sus guardianes; tal ves era solo eso se aferraba a eso y lo mas seguro seria que era solo una bonita amistad pero cuanto desearia que fuera algo mas pero en fin era curioso ver como él Eriol estaba confundido pero asi era , lo mejor seria dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban y dejar que sucedan . Ahora era mejor que vaya a donde estaban las chicas pues de seguro ya habian terminado y pronto comerian el pastel en modo de despedir por adelantadolas vacaciones pues mañana comenzaban las clases y el queria estudiar ahí ya que aquí tenia muy buenos amigo y Akisuki estaria feliz de la vida , ademas tenia la sensación que algo importante pasaria y es mas el comienzo estaria cuando comenzaran las clases pero ni el entendia ¿qué de interesante tendría el primer dia de clases, en fin pronto lo sabria pues cuando el tenia la sensación , no fallaba su percepción . Al ver a Spinel y Kero jugar videojuegos en el cuarto de Tomoyo por la ventana recordo lo que paso ya hace como un mes, ese dia sentio una fuerza poderosa que tenia la sensación de haber sentido antes y estaba cerca tal ves demasiado , pero la sintio en la madrugada y ya era el medio dia: se dirigio al comedor principal siendo recibido por una sonrientes Sakura y Tomoyo quienes entraban con un gran pastel como que habian preparado como hoy, almorzaron y comieron el pastel y como era Sabado no estaban los empleados y la mama de Tomoyo en un almuerzo de negocios tambien estaban Kero y Spinel , Kero como siempre comio como si nunca hubiera comido; despues fueron a la terraza y los dos muñequitos subieron a jugar a los videojuegos en el cuarto de Tomoyo, ya en la terraza:

-Vuelvo a decirlo el pastel estuvo delicioso

-Si lastima que apenas y lo probamos por el gloton de Kero

-Kero siempre es asi

-Al contrario de Spinel que solo tomo agua

-Me hace recodar a Yue

-La verdad no se como Yukito y Yue pueden ser la misma persona son tan diferentes

-Yo hasta ahora se me hace difícil aceptarlo

-Es algo complicado

Eriol hiba seguir hablando cuando Sakura se paro intespestivamente y despues sintio de nuevo ese poder que habia sentido antes

-Que pasa Sakura, Eriol?

-No se de pronto senti algo frio recorrerme todo el cuerpo aparte de una sensación de que algo sucedi y un aire se calo hasta mis huesos mediante un escalofrio

-Se puede sentir un fuerza grande que esat cerca pero esta mezclada con , pero no puede ser

-Con que Eriol?

-Es una fuerza muy fuerte mezclada con tu aura Sakura

-Con mi aura?

-Si con tu escencia

-No te entiendo

-La verdad yo tampoco

En eso vino volando Spinel-Sun en su verdadera forma:

-Sr. Eriol no se que le paso a Kerberos?

-A Kero ¿qué tiene?

-No lo se srta. Sakura solo se transformo a su forma original y comenzo a atacarme

-Que Kero que?

-Cuidado Sakura!

Tomoyo le aviso a Sakura justo a tiempo pues esquivo un ataque de Keroen su verdader forma

-Que tienes Kero?

Sakura solo corria preguntándole siendo perseguida por Kero .

-Sakura tienes que liberar la llave y atacarle

-Pero no quiero lastimar a Kero?

-Sakura no te has dado cuenta que esta siendo controlado por algo o alguien

-Que?

-Es cierto sus ojos estan rojos miralos Sakura

En efecto Tomoyo tenia razon pero Sakura no sabia que hacer , en eso Kero la tenia acorralada y estaban lejos y Eriol no podia ayudarle pues ayuda a Spinel.Sun quien estaba herido pero justo Yue la salva haciendola volar

-Gracias Yue

-Que tiene Kerberos por que te ataca?

-No lo se según Eriol esta siendo controlado por algo o alguien

-Bien entonces tenemos que saber de donde lo controla

Estaba diciéndole Yue quien ya estaban reunidos y refugiados con Eriol Y Tomoyo

-Bueno creo que en la pata derecha trasera Kero tenia algo asi como como un prendedor en forma de hexágono verde con dorado en el verde

-Tienes razon Tomoyo como siempre tan observadora

-Y yo ni me di cuenta, entonces tengo que destruir eso o no?

-Es lo mas seguro pero no lo podras romper con espada solo con la carta fuego por que es un objeto mágico

Dijo Yue con decision

-Entonces para no crear destrozos en tu casa utilizare a vuelo y despues a fuego para romper el objeto

-Pero si utilizas a vuelo primero gastaras tu energia y sobrara poca para utilizar a fuego la cual no puede tener muy buen resultado sabiendo que es uno de sus elementos

Afirmo Eriol ayudando a Spinel-Sun

-Te ayudaria Sakura pero le acabo de dar un poco de mis poderes a a Spinel-Sun

-Solo Akisuki o yo podriamos ayudarte pues no estamos constituidos por tus cartas, pero yo ya estoy agotado

Yue sabia que gastaria mucha energia si ayudaba a Sakura pues resultaria cansado pues casi casi se atacaria asi mismo

-Lo entiendo Spinel-Sun pero no me queda de otra mas que arriesgarme

-No yo te ayudare

-Pero Yue si vas seria un gran riesgo

-No importa mi deber es proteger a mi ama

-No Yue yo ire sola

-No mi ama yo la ayudare

-Bien creo que hay solucion

-Cual?

-Le dare protección a Yue desde aquí con un conjuro que aunque gastara mis energias con dormir unas horas mas tarde las recuperare y Yue y Sakura estaran bien

-Seguro que estaras bien Eriol?

-No sera peligroso?

-Para nada Tomoyo y tu Yue acepata mi ayuda como un favor de Clow

Yue solo fue hasta Eriol y este recito unas palabras y al hacerlo Yue adquirio u brillo azul

-Rapido ahora

-Gracias Eriol

Yue cargo a Sakura y despues esta intentaba darle a Kero en la pata pero le daba en todo lugar menos ahí, Eriol estaba con Tomoyo y Spinel-Sun se cayo de rodillas aun con las manos estiradas hacia donde estaba Yue y Sakura

-Eriol!

-No te preocupes Tomoyo , Spinel-Sun estoy bien

-Sera mejor que la srta. Sakura acabe con esto pronto amo

-Opino lo mismo me estan doliendo los brazos

Tomoyo al oir esto sujeto los brazos de Eriol de un costado

-No Tomoyo no lo hagas yo puedo

-Dejame ayudar todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo y yo no hago nada

-Esta bien

Despues de unos minutos Sakura logro darle y destruir el prendedor que al ser destruido salio un humo azul dibujando una H que desaparecio, Kero al estar lastimado se transformo a su forma falsa y Sakura lo cogio antes de que se diera con el piso

-Sakurita me duele todo por que?

-No recuerdas nada Kerberos

-Que cosa Yue? Yue que haces aquí?

Despues Kero se desmayo y Erioltambien por lo cual los llevaron al cuarto de Tomoyo en donde acostarona Eriol con ayuda Spinel-Sun y Yuey a Kero lo pusieron en una mesa y curaron sus heridas. Al poco rato Kero desperto enontrandose vendado casi por todo el cuerpo y ante las miradas preocupadas de Sakura y Tomoyo

-Hay ¡!¿qué me paso?

-Despertaste Kero

-Si al fin

-Y Yue que hace aquí , que le paso a Eriol? y Spinel por que estas tambien vendado?

-Bueno ya me transformo ama

-Si

Ya hace algun tiempo Yukito sabia que tenia identidad falsa pero aun tenia secuelas

-Vaya que paso esta ves?

-Nada joven Yukito solo vino a ayudarnos a llevar a Eriol que se desmayo en la calle

-Si algo recuerdo adios Sakura Spinel Kero

-Adios Yukito

Tomoyo lo escolto hasta la puerta y regreso con un pastel para Kero, hasta eso Eriol desperto pero aun estaba palidoy apenas se paro

-Toma Kero y Eriol mejor duerme un poco mas

-Si creo que si

Al instante se volvio a dormir

-Ahora explíquenme?

Sakura Tomoyo y Spinel le contaron lo sucedido de cómo se doblego a Sakura, Kero le pidio a disculpas a todos llorando los cuales le perdonaron ; la llegada de una de las sirvientes los saco de sus recuerdos:

-Joven Eriol , las señoritas ya lo esperan

-Si Denis , vamos despues de todo no hay por que hacerlas esperar

Notas.- Y etsa ves, si me quedo un poco mal largo, no?.y encima puse 2 capitulos( aunque la verdad, yo me acuerdo haber puesto el capitulo 3)...gracias por sus rewies, uno me hizo reir mucho( se animan a dejarme mas)...bueno ahora si, avances.-bueno aquí toma mucho mas protagonismo Mina, y se vera como esta y sakura se parecen mucho...pero se caeran bien ambas?...sobre todo si se chocan apenas se conocen?...todo eso y mas en : "Capitulo 5.- Un dia de sorpresas, la ilusion de una fiesta" (hay una parte media rara asi que me disculpo si no les agarda la ilusion de la tal fiesta.


	4. uN DIA DE SORPRESAS, LA ILUSION DE UNA F

Solo debo recordarles que no hago esto con fines de lucro y que los personajes no son mios, a excepcion de algunos...voy a ponerlo siempre en siglas, ok?(SFL-PNM,EA)

Capitulo 5.- Un dia de sorpresas, la ilusion de una fiesta

Shaoran , Meiling y Mina llegaron a la media noche del dia que salieron, cuando llegaron los tres fueron inmediatamente a dormir pues mañana tendrían que asistir a clases ; aparte que tenian que levantarse muy temprano ya que tenian que desayunar temprano dado que Meiling le acompañaria a Mina a la universidad y Shaoran tenian que ir a hablar con el director de la secundaria . Akisuki se la paso desde que llego a casa de Tomyo a las 9:00 p.m. hasta la media noche hablándole de lo feliz que estaba de ir a la universidad con el hermano de Sakura , Spinel ya harto :

-Por favor podrias ya dejar descansar al amo Eriol pues mañana tendra clases y tu tambien!

-Hay si perdon ya esta tarde , creo que es mejor que valla a dormir

-La verdad si , vamos todos a descansar que mañana va a ser un dia muy divertido

Eriol hace unos minutos le parecio sentir la precensia de Shaoran y otra no muy fuerte cerca de la de Shaoran , pero solo las sintio una milésima de segundo y despues de todo era solo una suposición pero si Shaoran estaba en Tomoeda mañana seria un dia de sorpresas. Sakura estaba acostada abrazando el osito de peluche plomo mirando las estrellas recordando que ya habia pasado algo mas de un mes desde que Shaoran se fue, no habia recibido carta alguna y ya se estaba preocupando de pensar que ya no la queria , ya sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando . Ademas en los ultimos dias sus amigas estaban comentando que harian sus fiestas de 15 años que ya serian en los dos próximos meses y entre ellas estaba incluida Tomoyo que tambien tenia la ilusion, claro que ella tambien tenia esa ilusion y su padre ya estaba diciéndole que tendría una fiesta muy bonita como todas sus amigas como ella quisiera pero lo que pasaba era que por ejemplo : Chiharu tenia a Yamazaki ;Naoko y Rika tenian a dos gemelos que habian estudiado con ellas el año pasado Vik y Van ; Tomoyo tenia , aunque no quisieran reconocerlos los dos, a Eriol pero y ella solo tenia una promesa un recuerdo una ilusion y nada mas , se sentia sola y muy triste pues ella quisiera con todo el corazon que Shaoran estuviera con ella ese dia , su unico consuelo era que su cumpleaños seria despues del de todas y para eso faltaba todavía menos mal ; pensando eso se durmió abrazando fuertemente a su peluche ante la mirada triste de Kero que la habia visto quedarse asi desde la semana pasada. Tomoyo estaba sentada en su mesa de noche cepillandose su largo cabello mientras pensaba seriamente en hacer algo para que Shaoran este el dia de los 15 de Sakura , pues se habia dado cuenta de la mirada triste de su amiga al mencionar el tema y en cuanto ella tampoco le gustaba tocar el tema ; no sabia por que pero desde que se dio cuenta que Eriol podria gustarle decidio evadirlo pues en realidad le daba miedo enamorarse y no ser correspondida y a lo mejor ni se enamoraba y se aferraba a quererlo por que no le gustaba estar sola ; no eso de ninguna manera no seria justo para ambos pero Eriol parecia que se habia dado cuenta pero seguia tan atento y con esa mirada y su sonrisa que la hacia tener un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, en fin se metio a su cama ya harta de pensar . A la mañana siguiente Sakura como nunca se levanto muy temprano incluso que su hermano , vajo y encontro a su padre preparándoles el desayuno y su almuerzo, lo saludo y tambien a su madre; al poco rato vajo Tpuya asombrado por encontrar a su hermana levantada antes que el:

-Buenos dias papa, buenos dias monstruo!

-Buenos dias hijo

-Hermano ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo , ya soy mayor

-Entonces eres un monstruo mayor

-Ay!

En fin era un desayuno normal en la casa Kinomoto, Sakura estabab tan absorta contemplando a su madre tratando de pedirle un consejo para sus pensamientos que Touya termino primero y ya desde la puerta:

-Adios papa, oye monstruo sino te apuras madrugar no te servira de nada

Sakura salio de sus pensamientos y vio que ya se estaba asiendo tarde:

-No me dejes, adios papa

-Adios hijos y cuídense!

Asi Sakura como siempre en sus patines y su hermano en su bicicleta salian rumbo a estudiar , encontrándose mas adelante con Yukito . Ahora Sakura los acompañaba un poco menos ya que Yukito y Touya hiban a la universidad. En la casa Li se llevaba a cabo una pequeña discusión:

-En serio Shaoran no es necesario que Meiling me acompañe, ademas ya estan un poco tarde y no seria bueno que lleguen tarde a su primer dia de clases

-Pero eso no era lo que habiamos decidido

-Por favor Shaoran ya estoy grande , soy mucho mayor que los dos

-Estas segura Mina, por que Tomoeda no es una ciudad pequeña

-Si Meiling pero yo tambien e podido guiarme aun sin mapa en otras ciudades aun mas grandes

-Esta bien pero le llamras a Huei si te pierdes

-Claro , asi que no se preocupen y ya vallanse

-Bueno si tu insistes

-Bien ahora si adios Shaoran , adios Meiling.

-Pero si a ti todavía te falta para queentres

-Si Meiling pero tengo me gustaria ir despscio para conocer

-Me parece bien, nosotros tambien nos vamos en cuanto terminemos pues tu solo tomaste un jugo

-Adios!

Mina ese dia llevaba su pelo en media cola con un gancho fucsia se habia puesto un oberol fucsia con un polo blanco , acompañado de una mochila pequeña de cuero marron con espacio justo para unos cuadernos y su lapicera . Salio con un mapa de Tomeda en la mano:

-En fin en verdad nunca me he orientado en una ciudad grande ni se leer muy bien los mapas pero no puedo hacer que mis primos lleguen tarde a su primer dia de clases, en especial Shaoran . Vamos Mina tu puedes , haber veamos creo que es por aca o sera para alla, no es asi aha!

Asi Mina comenzaba su camino hacia la universidad, preocupada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tomoyo se levanto mes temprano de lo normal , se vistio y vajo a desayunar encontrándose con la mirada de Eriol en los pásillos:

-Buenos dias joven Eriol

-Buen dia Tomoyo

Se quedaron viendo unos segundo , y Tomoyo retiro su vista:

-Bien vajemos a desayunar

-Si aunque todavía es temprano es bueno llegar temprano el primer dia de clases

Vajaron y desayunaron con la señora Sonomi a quien le encantaba la precensia de Eriol pues lo consideraba un buen partido para su hija, despues s encaminaron a la escuelalo cual a los dos los ponia nerviosos pero lo disimulaban muy bien .

Shaoran y Meiling al poco rato que se fue Mina tambien se encaminaron a estudiar , Shaoran se fue a la direcciopn y Meiling se quedo en la puerta esperando ver una cara conocida, cuando vio a Tomoyo y Eriol venir caminando . Eriol y Tomoyo apresuraron el paso al ver a Meiling :

-Meiling como has estado y como fue que estas aquí

-Bueno es una larga historia que comienza y espero que termine aquí

-Debo suponer que no vienes sola

-No Eriol no vengo sola vengo con Shaoran y una prima

-Y esa prima es tu edad?

-Oh no ella es ucho mayor que yo , va a la universidad

-Y Li donde esta?

-El fue a la direcciony debo suponer que la despistada de Kinomoto aun no llega

-En realidad no lo sabemos , como es primer dia habra formación y se vera en que grupo nos ubican ,espero que nos toque juntos

-Que asi es?

-Si , a es cierto ustedes vinieron recien cuando ya habian comenzado las clases. Pero haci es todos los años

-Entonces tambien espero que no toque juntos por que sino no voy a conocer a nadie

-Yo tambien lo espero

-Tranquilos seguro como ya hemos estudiado juntos nos tocara igual

-Creo que ya se estan comenzando a formar

-Si Meiling y si Li y Sakura no se apuran llegaran tarde

-Lo peor es que si no se forman con nosotros es probable que los pongan en otro grupo

Dijo Tomoyo mirando a todos lados no logrando ver a ninguno de los dos.

Yukito , Touya y Sakura se encontraban ya avanzados en el camino; Sakura estaba patinando de espaldas cuando justo por la esquina venia Mina distraida fiujandose en su mapa y justo se chocan callendose Mian y Sakura arrodillada recargándose en la pared ante Touya y Yukito que pararon ante lo ocurrido:

-Perdon , discúlpeme

-No yo hiba distraida

Con el choque la mochila de Mina se habia abierto y su mapa junto a su credencial de la universidad volaron justo a los pies de Touya , Sakurta entre tanto ayudaba a Mina a levantarse y recoger sus cuardernos

-En verdad lo siento

-No hay cuidado , ya te dije que fue mi culpa por ir distraida

Touya recogio el mapa y la credencial y se las alcanzo:

-Gracias

Mina vio la hora y vio que era ya tarde

-Pero miren la hora que es , que hare aun no termino de ubicarme en esta ciudad y para colmo voy a llegar tarde para mi primer dia de clases en la universdidad

Mina al ver que la obsebaban se puso su mochila y sacudio su credencia y el mapa

-Perdon por hablar sola deben pensar que estoy loca

-No y oy se ve que no eres de aquí

-La verdad no nunca he venido y para colmo les menti a mis primos que sabia leer un mapa y aquí estoy perdida y contándoles mis problemas a ustedes que no tienen la culpa

-Vas a la universidad principal?

Mina vio al chico que se encontraba montado en una bicicleta era muy guapo pero parecia serio

-Si

-Entonces que tal si te llevamos alla

Mina volteo su mirada hacia al otro chico que tenia una sonrisa

-No sera molestia

-Es cierto Yukito y mi hermano estudian alla , ellos te llevaran

-En serio pueden

-Si pueden y asi me disculpare por demorarte

Mina se dio cuenta que la chica con quien choco era muy hermosa y tenia unos ojos verdes que inspiraban confianza y ternura, ademas llevaba puesto el uniforme de la secundaria que llevaban Meiling y Li

-Esta bien tu hermano y este joven me haran ese favor pero tu debes irte ya que sino llegaras tarde en tu primer dia

-Es cierto , mejor me apuro. Bueno adios hermano , adios Yukito y?

Mina se dio cuenta que no les habia dicho su nombre

-Mina ese es mi nombre y solo llamame asi

-Esta bien , adios Mina

-Adios monstruo

-Adios Sakura y ponle empeño

Sakura? Podri ser la joven que le robo el corazon a su primo , bien podria ser pero solo era una suposición

-Estas bien?

-Oh si claro solo que me quede pensando. Perdon podrían decirme sus nombres

-Si mi nombre es Yukito Tskishiro pero dime Yukito

-Claro Yukito

-Y el tuyo?

Normalmente Touya habria dejado qye Yuki hable por el pero esta chica con su sonrisa y su mirada le daban cierta confianza. En verdad Yukito habriop la boca pero la cerro al notar que Touya hiba a hablar:

-El mio es Touya Kinomoto y mejor vamonos que llegaremos tarde

Touya hecho a andar su bicicleta

-Oye esperanos, ven Mina

-Si los seguire corriendo despues de todo me encanta hacer ejercicio

Akisuki se habia quedado dormida y se asusto al ver que ya estaba tardisimo y se encamino a toda velocidad.

Shaoran hablo por fin con el director despues de esperarlo cerca de 15 minutos , este le dio la bienvenida y le dijo que se apurara en foemar

Sakura vio con rostro triste que ya estaban formándose y seria imposible que le tocara con alguien conocido asi que se quedo a mirar un rato con la esperanza de ver un rostro conocido despues de todo mas tarde no podria ser. Shaoran al salir no vio a Meiling y tambien observo que estaban formándose , como Sakura estaba de espalda no la reconocio pero estaba solo a unos pasos y vio a un chico de pelo color plata acercárseles:

-Hola soy nuevo , mi nombre es Keitaro Minoui y me podria decir por que todos se forman

-Claro es que como llegamos tarde no podemos formarnmos cerca de quienes conocemos por que sino estas cerca de ellos te pondran en otro grupo, pero si eres nuevo no tendras problemas

A Shaoran se le hacia familiar esa voz y le recorrio un escalofrio pero al escuchar que Meiling estaria en otro grupo lo hizo procuparse, ademas le hizo recordar en donde estaria su prima.

Keitaro era un chico de la edad de Sakura , delagado de buen porte cabellos color plata y ojos amatista que lo hacian ver guapísimo pero a la ves tierno, volteo y vio a Shaoran que veia a Sakura con una mirada penetrante , se dirigio a Sakura :

-Disculpe señorita me podria decir su nombre

-Claro joven Minoui mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto

-Bien señorita pero solo digame Keitaro es mas corto que mi apellido

-Claro

Shaoran se asombro pues en ese mes Sakura habia crecido un poco y se habia hecho mucho mas linda algo que el creia imposible. Keitaro fue donde Shaoran:

-Oye tu tambien eres nuevo¿verdad?

-Eh...? si

Sakura al oir esa voz se quedo paralizada , y se decia asi misma que no podria ser que era su imaginación

-Mi nombre es Keitaro Monoui y el tuyo?

-Shaoran Li

Sakura ya segura de quien era se dio la vuelta y sus miradas finalmente se encontraron.


	5. Un dia de clases muy especial

Bueno ya saben: SFL-PNM,EA. Capitulo 6: Un dia de clases muy especial 

Sakura y Shaoran no sabian como reaccionar y no era para menos , en frente tenian a la persona que amaban y se habian quedado helados de la impresión . Sakura aun sin poder creerlo se fue acercando y al estar frente a el lo abrazo con ojos llorosos, Shaoran en su vida se hubiera imaginado esa reaccion de parte de Sakura sobre todo por que no le habia escrito y bueno el pensaba que ella estaría un poco disgustada con el; pero una ves mas Sakura demostraba el por que se habia enamorado de ella , por que ella era incapas de guardar rencor ,era demasiado pura demasiado ,unica. Shaoran al instante correspondio a su abrazo sumergiendo su rostro en esos cabellos que tenian ese olor que habia querido tanto volver a sentir , la sensación era muy calida e indescriptible; Keitaro se fue a formar ante los constantes pitasos dejándolos en medio del patio. Sakura escucho los pitasos despues de unos minutos y se separo de Shaoran un poco:

-Shaoran debemos ir a formar

-Si despues te explico todo

-De seguro hay muchas cosas que me gustaria saber pero ahora estoy muy feliz

Sakura tomo la mano de Shaoran y lo jalo hacia la formación en busca de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo , Eriol y Meiling buscaban a Sakura y Shaoran junto con Rika , Naoko , Chiharu, Yamasaki , Vick y Van quienes se habian unido a la búsqueda . Sakura hiba muy sonriente y Shaoran la seguia igual de sonriente pero con un pequeño rubor, Sakura diviso a Tomoyo y Eriol , acudieron en su encuentro :

-Tomoyo , Eriol!

Ellos voltearon y vieron a Sakura tomada de la mano con Shaoran, Shaoran al notar la mirada de Eriol la solto

-Asi que los dos estaban juntos

Dijo Eriol con su acostumbrado tono de voz y su infaltable sonrisa, que tanto molestaba a Shaoran

-Como es posible que no trajera mi camara de video

Dijo Tomoyo lamentándose

-Tomoyo

Dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza

-Y que te a traido por aquí tan pronto Li?

Pregunto Eriol mirando a Shaoran quien deseaba no le preguntara nada por temor a sus enredos que le hacian quedar en ridiculo

En ese momento llegaron el resto y rodearon a Sakura y Shaoran queriendo saber por que estaban los dos juntos

-Niños a formar de una ves en breves momentos se les estara ubicando en sus grupos

El profesor los llamaba por un alta voz

-Este el profesor esta llamándonos , vallamos a formar

Dijo Sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza tomando a Shaoran que estaba como tomate saliendo del circulo colocándose en la fila, siendo seguidos por el resto

Como era de esperarse todos los amigos quedaron en el mismo grupo y extrañamente tambien quedo Keitaro en el grupo de Sakura y sus amigos ; Sakura se sento con Tomoyo atrás Li y Yamasaki al otro costado Rika y Naoko y al otro costado Meiling y Chiharu y a atrás Van y Vick y a su costado Eriol y Keitaro .

Por otro lado en la puerta de la universidad llegaban Mina , Yukito y Touya:

-Bien aquí es

-Es muy grande y se ve que es un sitio agradable , en serio muchas gracias: Yukito , joven Kinomoto .

-No es para tanto , no es asi Touya?

-Despues de todo tu tenias un mapa y hubieras llegado

-Te equivocas joven Kinomoto por que yo no se leer mapas

-Bueno que estudias?

-Voy a estudiar para ser abogada

-Que coincidencia nosotros tambien estudiamos para ser abogados pero ya vamos en tercer ciclo, ¿pero no has presentado ningun examen?

-No lo he presentado nunca pues soy premio anual en la secundaria

-Vaya!

-No es para tanto Yukito hubiera preferido no saber nada pero esa es otra historia, pero es una pena que no vayan a ser mis compañeros

-Pero haras mas amigos aparte algunas clases tenemos juntos y podemos ir a verte en los recesos ¿si tu nos dejas?

-Claro que si por que dudo que haga amigos

Mina reflejo por un segundo tristeza pero al instante estuvo su acostumbrada sonrisa, Touya se dio cuenta pero Yukito no. Justo en ese instante Akisuki venia corriendo y se trepa del cuello de Touya y vio con desagrado a Mina:

-Buenos dias mi querido Touya, buenos dias Tsukishiro y tu quien eres?

-Ya quitate de mi encima Akisuki

-No quiero pero quien es ella?

-Ella es Mina ,Akisuki y va a estudiar para ser abogada

-Que! Que va asistir con nostros a clase?

-No srta Akisuki yo recien voy a primer ciclo

-A ya veo

Dijo con alivio

-Bien creo que tenemos que ir a clases mi querido Touya, Tsukishiro

-Si yo tambien aunque no se donde queda mi aula, pero no importa

-Yo te acompañare

Akisuki y Yukito vieron con sorpresa a Touya quien en su vida se habia ofrecido a guiar a alguien

-No es necesario

-Aun no conoces tu aula y te perderias en un lugar tan grande. Akisuki , Yuki adelántense

Mina hiba a replicar pero Touya sono tan decidido que no se atrevio

-Pero mi querido Touya

Touya le cogio la mano a Mina y la jalo conduciéndola por un pasillo, Mina tenia un pequeño rubor ante el acto extraño de el chico , ya cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de Yukito y Akisuki , Touya se detuvo y le solto la mano a Mina:

-Disculpa pero era la unica manera de apartarme de Akisuki

-No hay por que , pero ¿ por que evade a la srta. Akisuki?

Touya la vio a los ojos, con cualquier persona el no le responderia pero ella , sentia que era mas especial que Yukito ,como si tuviera algo de magia y le haria tener confianza.

-Sino me quieres contar no hay problema, ahora es mejor que me guie a mi aula , claro si ese es su deseo

-Si te guiare pero volvere en el receso

-Nada me daria mas gusto

Touya la guio hasta la puerta de su aula:

-Aquí es?

-Si y volvere en el receso

-No te preocupes y gracias!

Dijo Mina viendo irse a Touya, Mina se dijo asi misma , bien Mina ahora entra de lo mas normal y saluda a todos y que no te de pena...vamos!

Mina entro al aula captando la atención de todos los chicos pues era muy huapa y tambien capto la envidia de las otras chicas

-Hay pero que belleza

-Oye no la mires eres mi novio, y tu que esperas que no te sientas . Regalada!

Esos y otros murmullos se oian en el aula , una chica de pelo corto pelirroja y con gin y un top muy bonita se le acerco y le tomo la mano conduciéndola a una carpeta y ella se sento a su lado.

-Hola soy Michiro Monoui , pero dime Michiro

-Hola soy Mina , y gracias por ayudarme

-De nada , Mina que?

-Mina Li y de nuevo muchas gracias

-Ya te dije que no hay por que y no te asustes estos chicos son asi

-Todos?

-La mayoria de este salon pero los de ciclos mayores casi no

-Si hoy lo comprobe

-Asi a quien conociste Mina ¿puedo decirte asi?

-Si claro, pues hoy conoci a dos jóvenes muy amables y a una jovencita un tanto extraña

-Y a quien conciste?

-Bueno son de tercer ciclo y sus nombres son Touya Kinomoto , Yukito Tskishiro y a la señorita Akisuki

-Conociste a esos chicos tan guapos y a la loca de Akisuki

-Los conoces?

-Que si los conozco , Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tskishiro son los chicos mas populares de toda la facultad y Akisuki es la chica mas extranbotica de toda la facultad

-Tan conocidos son?

-Hay Mina tienes que aprender muchas cosas de esta universidad , ni yo que soy nueva . Tu debes venir de afuera?

-Si vengo de Hong Kong

-Desde tan lejos y para que?

-Vengo acompañando a unos primos

-A ahora me recuerdas que mi hermano recien ha de haber llegado tambien del extranjero

-Tu hermano, y de donde viene?

-De algun lugar de Africa

-Eso esta muy lejos y ¿por qué vivia ahí?

-Estudiaba ahí, según creo

Un chico guapo de cabellos claros entro el cual llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa , se dirigio a las carpetas de Mina y Michiro:

-Hola mi amor

-Hola Keni

-Y quien es tu amiga?

-Oh. Si perdona ella es Mina , Mina el es mi novio Keni Mekatsu

Keni se sento atrás de ellas

-Keni podrias hablar con tus "amigos" , para que dejaran de molestar a las chicas que no conocen

Dijo Michiro con un poco de ironia al mencionar amigos

-Que te hicieron algo o que?

-No a mi no por que saben que no les aguanto ni una , ademas que saben que soy tu novia , pero y las chicas como Mina ?

-Te hicieron algo

-En realidad me dijeron ciertas cosas

-En verdad lo siento y hablare con ellos para que no vuelva a suceder y te pidan una disculpa

-No hagas nada en serio , a mi no me molestan pues bien dicen a palabras necias oidos sordos

-Pero Mina

-En serio joven Mekatsu no les diga nada

-Queda por tu cuenta

-Si yo asumo la responsabilidad

Un señor obeso de terno y cuarenton entro por la puerta dando asi la primera clase del dia y la primera clase en la Universidad de Tomoeda, Mina estaba confundida por las palabras de el novio de Michiro. Cuando se dio el receso:

-Mina vienes con nosotros?

-No Michiro me quedo

-Segura que no quieres acompañarnos

-No joven Mekatsu

-Bien nos vemos en la siguiente clase que sera en el salon 4 ala este ¿entiendes?

-Si no se preocupen

Keni y Michiro recogieron sus cosas y se fueron, Mina estaba sentada esperando muy nerviosa por las miradas de los chicos y las chicas. Akisuki no los dejaba ir a ver a Mina pues ella tenia otra clase en la siguiente hora, Touya estuvo forcejeando varios minutos hasta que toco el timbre que anunciaba el termino del receso y Akisuki lo solto y se fue sonriente. Touya y Yukito salieron rapidamente :

-Yuki tu ve a la siguiente clase y yo te alcanzo

-Seguro

-Si recuerda que no te fue muy bien en el examen de ese curso y que llegues tarde no ayudara

-Esta bien

Yukito se fue por un camino y Touya por otro, Mina al ver que no vinieron se apresuro a salir del aula pero con lo triste que estaba no se dio cuenta que un chico la seguia hasta que este la acorralo en una esquina de un pasillo por donde no pasaba nadie:

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí una linda jovencita

-Disculpe señor pero tengo que ir a clases y usted y tambien deberia ir

-Hay que linda pero yo en realidad quisiera otra cosa

-No creo que yo tenga lo que busca

-Oh si lo tienes creeme

El chico la miraba con una mirada desquiciada y Mina en verdad estaba asustada y ella sabia que cuando estaba asustada no podia usar sus poderes y se hacia mas torpe de lo que era en artes marciales , ahora se replicaba asi misma por que no practicaba mas como le decia su padre. Ahora estaba a merced de ese chico y no podia hacer nada , quien vendría en su auxilio si todos estaban en clases y ni pensar en gritar por que no le salia la voz. Touya estaba apurado y pregunto en el otra aula y le dijeron que ya se habia ido y se entero que le tocaba con el la proxima clase asi que se dirigio y quizo tomar el atajo pero se le ocurrio que Mina podria estar perdida era un presentimiento que estaba en peligro pero en que peligro y por que le importaba tanto esa chica , estaba tratando de responder esas preguntas cuando oye cierta conversación:

-Que me miras?

-Tu enorme belleza

-No soy tan bella

-Ah no a mi me pareces una diosa, diosa a la que voy a poseer

Touya reconocio la voz de Mina y se acerco sigilosamente

-No lo creo

Mina levanto la vista y vio a Touya detrás de el chico lo cual la dejo aliviada, el chico volteo su cabeza y lo vio con miedo y se alejo un poco

-Otra ves Shisio Negaru

-Este señor Kinomoto discúlpeme

-No esta ves , sobrepasate el limite

-Por favor señorita digale que no me haga daño , le prometo que no la volvere a molestar ni siquiera la mirare

Mina se quedo sin habla

-Ni aunque ella aboge por ti te perdonare , primero fue Michiro y ahora ella

Michiro? Se pregunto Mina asi misma , sera posible?

-Oh pero a la señorita Monoui fue solo un deslis

-Un deslis, si te agarre queriéndola besar

-Bueno pero a ella ni la toque

-Pero fue peor le estabas insinuando cosas, de ninguna manera te perdonare

Mina sabia que el hombre se merecia el puñete que le trataba de propinar Touya pero igual; Mina haciendo gala de su entrenamiento en artes marciales protegio al chico ,que estaba protegiéndose la cara , con un bloque que dejo anonadado a Touya:

-Ahora es mejor que te vallas a clases y cumplas tu promesa

-Si y gracias señorita

Shishio se fue corriendo por uno de los pasillos

Mina miro a Touya a los ojos con ganas de llorar y Touya se dio cuenta y Mina retiro su bloqueo y miro al piso, Touya retiro su puño y le tomo la barbilla obligándola a verle a los ojos y pudo ver que los ojos de Mina reflejaron Tristeza y aunque ella esboso una sonrisa esto no engaño a Touya:

-Por que lo defendiste y por que no te defendiste de el?

-Sabia que se merecia el golpe pero no puedo soportar la violencia y cuando estoy asustada no reacciono

Dijo Mina intentando safar la mano de Touya de su barbilla mirando al piso para ocultar un lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, Touya la levanto de nuevo el rostro y vio como una lagrima solitaria se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas. No sabia por que pero le rompia el corazon verla a punto de llorar, saco su pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio la lagrima y seguido de esto la atrajo para asi y la abrazo con fuerza, Mina correspodio al abrazo y recibio el pañuelo que le ofrecia Touya para secar las lagrimas que salian sin control. Despues de un rato Mina se separo de Touya y recogio su mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo se la puso se acomodo el cabello y le dio una hermosa sonrisa y le extendio el pañuelo:

-Toma tu pañuelo

-Conservalo

-Esta bien y gracias joven Kinomoto

-No hay por que...

Hiba a decir srta. Mina pero ella le interrumpio

-Solo dime Mina, despues de lo que paso ya para que los formalismos

-Opino lo mismo

-De acuerdo Touya, ahora es mejor que me apure

-Te acompaño

-No ya no te preocupes

-Tengo clases contigo

-Ah si y en donde se supone que tengo clases

-En el aula 4 ala este

-Entonces es cierto

-Claro , ahora apurémonos

Touya y Mina caminaron apurados por los pasillos y en cuanto llegaron al aula el profesor ya estaba presente pero al ver quienes eran nada menos que su mejor alumno y una nueva alumna que no puede perder la primera clase los dejo entrar. Mina paso por el lado de Michiro y le sonrio a ella y a su novio, se sento a lado de Yukito y este los saludo pero al ver el semblante de Touya al sentarse al lado de Mina :

-Que les paso, por que llegaron tarde?

-Larga historia Yukito, ahora es mejor que atendamos al profesor y abramos los libros

Yukito se quedo con la duda por que Touya y Mina habrieron los libros y el no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo aunque el curso no le gustara mucho.

Notillas:

Y como han estado?...Me demore algo en actualizar, no?...En realidad , no mucho. Es que estoy volviendo a leer lo que estaba escrito por si acaso haya alguna incoherencia por ahí...Estoy pensando en rescribir algunas partes de adelante del fic, pero bueno. Que sabrían ustedes, si aun no han leído lo de adelante(ese comentario no vino al caso xd)...En fin muchas gracias a las 3 o 4 personas que me han enviado sus rewies, en verdad lo aprecio mucho. Además estoy conciente, que mi fic no es la gran cosa, pero anímenme con sus rewies, si?...

Adelantos:

Mas que nada el capi que viene es de SYS(creo que es todo el capi, en si)Un universo paralelo?...francamente , no se si juzgarán que es muy fantasioso...pero a mi me encanta, jejejejeje.


	6. Explicaciones

Capitulo 7: Explicaciones 

(Bueno no hago esto con ningun fin y no son mios los personajes)

El primer dia de clases en la secundaria fue de lo mas normal para Sakura y sus amigos , excepto que tanto Sakura como Shaoran estaban extremadamente felices y eso se les notaba. Al termino de las clases todos se fueron a sus casas y solo quedaron Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling, Shaoran tenia que explicarle cosas a Sakura y Meiling sabia de eso pero y ¿Mina:

-Bien Shaoran es mejor que yo vaya a buscarla

-Pero Meiling

-Buscar a quien?

-Shaoran te lo dira Kinomoto , y es mejor que le expliques Shaoran al menos una parte ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razon, las vere en la casa

-Si y adios

Sakura y Shaoran vieron alejarse a Meiling , al instante Shaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura:

-Es mejor que vayamos a un lugar tranquilo

-A donde?

-A un lugar al que yo solia ir para pensar

Le dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y comenzando a caminar al lado de Sakura que tambien le sonreia , ellos fueron a un lugar hermoso era una colina con mucho gras plantas arboles y de donde se podia ver el mar parecia el paraíso y Sakura estaba encantada con el lugar:

-Es un lugar hermoso, nunca lo habia conocido

-Es nomal que no lo conozcas por que solo quien yo quiera puede entrar

-No entiendo

-Es un mundo alterno creado por mi, en pocas palabras a este lugar es un universo paralelo creado apartir de mi aura

-Aura?que es eso?

-Es la parte mas pura de tu poder mágico, tu escencia algo que te identifica, tu credencial en el mundo de la magia

-Es algo que esta dentro de mi?

-Se podria decir . Ahora ven siéntate

En este universo paralelo justo en el medio de tanta belleza habia una pila de agua y en frente una banca, Shaoran y Sakura se sentaron a conversar :

-Bueno Sakura creo que te debo una explicación

-La verdad me gustaria saber por que ninguna llamada , ninguna carta de tu parte Shaoran?

-Todo comenzo ese dia en que me despedi de ti y me entregaste la carta la cual lei ayer

-Ayer?

Pregunto Sakura muy confundida

-Si, como te decia me entregaste la carta pero no la lei en el transcurso del camino pues Meiling no sabia que nos habiamos despedido e intentaba animarme y no se durmió en todo el camino

-Por que no se lo dijiste?

-Intente pero ella ni me presto atención , ya sabes como es Meiling cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza?

-Si ya te entiendo

Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza imaginándose lo que habia sucedido

-Bien al llegar a mi casa no tuve tiempo de leerla pues mi mama tan pronto llegue me llevo al despacho y me entrego

Shaoran saco la carta de la asociación

-Esto, te pedire que leas atentamente esta carta hoy cuando llegues a tu casa.

-Pero seguro que puedo?

-Si, continuando, al recibir esta carta ; la impresión que me dio fue tremenda tanto que me olvide de tu carta que la habia puesto en mi chaqueta

-Te olvidaste de mi?

Dijo Sakura mirando el piso

-No como crees? Me olvide de la carta pero no de ti , hay que reconocer que te debo una disculpa por eso

Sakura levanto la mirada y le dio un beso corto en los labios , dejando a Shaoran helado de la impresión , en verdad Sakura habia cambiado era mas decidida

-Shaoran con que no te hayas olvidado de mi me basta, ahora sigueme contando ¿dónde fue a parar mi carta?

Shaoran le sonrio y despues la abrazo por detrás y meciéndola le siguió contando, Sakura estaba en las nubes pues esa era la sensación que sentia al ser abrazada por Shaoran

-Lo que paso con la carta era que yo la puse en mi chaqueta como te dije, pero Huei me pidio ese mismo dia para que la lave y yo como no recordaba ,se la di

-Entonces como fue que la leiste si se supone que se mojo

Dijo Sakura mirando asi arriba viendo esos ojos marrones que la miraban , no con la mirada fria que a todos les daba , sino con una mirada tierna

-No , no se logro mojar por que Huei reviso mi chaqueta antes de lavarla y encontro la carta, la guardo e interminables veces trato de decírmelo pero yo con lo atareado que estaba y encima pensando en la carta que me entrego mi madre , ademas de tener la oficina patas arriba despues de que mis hermanas y Meiling trataran de ayudarme , como que no le hacia caso.

Sakura se callo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo y Shaoran se dio cuenta:

-Que querias decir?

-Solo me parecio muy lindo de parte de tus hermanas y Meiling que te ayudaran

Shaoran suspiro

-No creo que haya sido lindo de su parte pues para comenzar mi mama se los pidio y segundo, en lugar de ayudar me desayudaban

-Shaoran no deberias decir eso , tu mama se preocupa por ti y tus hermanas , e inclusive Meiling y tu dices eso.

Replico Sakura con voz un poco enojada pero sin separarse de Shaoran pues solo lo hacia en modo de broma, Shaoran como siempre nunca se retracta de lo que dice

-Pero es cierto y eso que les enseñe muchas veces, pero como te decia en esos enredos estaba y nunca le hacia caso

-Entonces como fue que recordaste mi carta?

Dijo Sakura sentándose en las piernas de Shaoran quedando mas o menos a la altura de su rostro , sobando su mejilla derecha con la de el

-Fue gracias a Meiling y mi unica prima por parte de mi mama

-No entiendo

Dijo Sakura abrazando a Shaoran y recostando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo , Shaoran estaba feliz de estar asi con Sakura y al instante la abrazo con mucha ternura

-Bueno no se a ciencia cierta como Meiling se entero de tu carta , pero lo que paso es que en esos tiempos llego mi tia unica por parte de mi mama a quien no conocia, por cierto que es de un carácter un tanto especial, y trajo consigo a su hija . Con mi prima me lleve muchísimo mejor que con mi tia , se convirtió en mi brazo derecho y es asi que un dia por casualidad nos llega una carta de un clan de Tomoeda y ella dice "tienes una carta importante de Tomoeda" , esto hizo que mis recuerdos volvieran en eso entra Huei al que Meiling le habia hecho recordar y me lo confirma y ...

Shaoran suspira

-Y?

-Yo me emocione y olvide que mi prima estaba ahí y me miro raro

-No le contaste nada?

-No solo hablábamos de trabajo hasta ese entonces

-Como hasta ese entonces?

-Que despues logre ocultárselo , poniéndome serio de nuevo pero entra Meiling y dice algo que no debio decir sobre la carta y no tuve mas remedio que contarle

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa imaginándose lo rojo que de seguro se habia puesto Shaoran ante esas dos situaciones

-En que piensas?

-Nada en especial pero sigue

-Bien entonces ella me convencio que no debia esperar mas para leer tu carta y fui y la lei

Sakura se sorprendio

-Quieres decir que todo eso paso ayer?

-Si aunque suene increíble

-Shaoran y dime por que decidiste venir?

-Fue mi prima , ella mi hizo reflexionar que deberia dejarte elegir

-Que cosa debo elegir?

-Debes leer la carta Sakura

-Esta bien , entonces que paso

-Pues bien hable con mi mama y esta acepto mi regreso con dos condiciones

-Y cuales eran?

-Bueno la primera no desentenderme de los asuntos del clan y la segunda traer conmigo a mi prima y Meiling

-Shaoran , tu prima tiene tu edad?

-No ella es mayor que yo pero me entiende a la perfeccion, pero ella tiene mucha tristeza

-Y aque se debe?

-Ella es muy linda tanto físicamente como espiritualmente solo que no tiene muchos amigos y nunca se ha enamorado y ya va a cumplir 18 años

-Es una pena ¿pero por que?

-Ella como le encanta estudiar les suele caer mal por que es premio anual

-Eso no es justo

-Pero asi lo es, las personas pueden ser muy duras a veces

Sakura miro su reloj y ya era bastante tarde, por lo que se separo de Shaoran rapidamente

-Shaoran es tardisimo y si mi hermano no me ve a la hora que llegue de la universidad se enojara

-No te preocupes que apenas habran pasado unos 10 minutos de la salida de la escuela

-Pero?

-Es un elemento mágico de este sitio

-Bueno pero igual me tengo que ir

-Si saldras justo en la entrada de tu casa pero la caida puede ser alta

-Como de cuantos metros?

-Un metro

-No hay problema Shaoran. Ahora como salgo?

-Toma la carta y por favor leela

-Si te lo prometo. Pero como salgo?

-Solo lanzate por el precipicio

-Que!

-Si solo salta , confia en mi

-Esta bien

Sakura se asomo con Shaoran y antes de irse le dio un beso corto en los labios Shaoran:

-Adios, nos vemos mañana

-Si hasta mañana

Sakura trago saliva y salto.

Notillas: Y que les pareció?...espero los gritos, es decir, creo que ya los escucho...Este capi es el que menos me gusta!...Algo contradictorio, pues el anterior a este es el que mas me gusta...En fin esta ves si me importan un montón sus opiniones, quiero saber si esta capi no fue tan malo después de todo...Y de todo corazón muchas gracias por sus rewies!

Avances: Bueno el siguiente capi nos servirá para entender la vida de un personaje nuevo...y también la de un familiar suyo...los dejo con la intriga, el siguiente capi es muy importante por que deja en claro muchos aspectos...


	7. El heredero de un clan especial,

Los personajes no son mios , si no de las brillantes CLAMP...claro expceto de algunos, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Capitulo 8.- El heredero de un clan muy especial, un amigo lejano 

Para Keiatro Monoui ese dia de clases fue inolvidable pues para el un joven que fue criado estrictamente en un templo , rodeado de un entrenamiento de magia estricto en una biblioteca que se encontraba en el templo, meditación diaria en los jardines del templo, entrenamiento en las artes marciales en el dojo del templo, prácticamente paso encerrado y sin compañia en el templo de Africa toda su vida hasta ahora ; criado por un monje africano que era demasiado estricto , alejado de sus padres que habian sido obligados por su abuelo.por ellos no tener ningun poder mágico y habian muerto hace 2 años durante su entrenamiento en el templo siendo asesinados ante sus ojos por el monje africano pues según el era importante no tratasen de violar normas y no había otra forma de enseñarle, y alejado sobre todo de su única hermana que recordaba con mucho cariño y que gracias a dios estaba con vida y vivía con sus padrinos quienes poseían el suficiente poder mágico para protegerla y mantenerla alejada de la magia pues ella tenia un pequeño porcentaje de poder mágico pero no lo sabia y era mejor así. Ahora después de muchos años y que el monje había muerto asesinado por hombres de su abuelo para que no contase nada, su abuelo le había dejado retornar a su vida habitual no sin antes decirle lo que el monje siempre le repetía:

-Eres el heredero de un clan único en el mundo, es el clan de los médium . Es por eso que en ti recae mucha responsabilidad , es por eso que debes fusionar a las almas que estén divagando con otro poder mágico sin importar quien sea el dueño. Tu debes hacer eso , tu eres el juez que prueba los poderes mágicos y en especial las auras de otras personas que tengan magia , eres el que les crea problemas. Deberías ser su dios y debes probarlo!

Esta frase se la habían repetido desde antes que tenga uso de razón, el no quería hacer eso pues para el , el ser médium es solo conducir a las almas para el otro lado, el cual conocía muy bien y tan bien lo conocía que una ves un alma le ayudo fusionándose con la de el para que su corazón no se hiciera frió, mas no fusionarlas pero en fin ese era su trabajo y el tenia que hacerlo y aunque le parecía divertido probar a el resto de magos no le parecía que una ves derrotados les quitase sus poderes pues mas bien lo que el hacia era probarlos para aumentar su capacidad . Aunque eso a su abuelo no le pareciese sabia que ahora el tenia mucho mas poder que el y además su abuelo padecía una enfermedad incurable y pronto iba a morir . Aunque resulte imposible de creer Keitaro no le guardaba rencor ni a su abuelo ni a su maestro sino al contrario los quería muchísimo , claro que alguna ves le tuvo odio pero siendo médium aprendió que : el médium para poder ayudar debe estar tranquilo y el odio no es recomendable para la tranquilidad por lo que ya hace 5 años había logrado sacar ese sentimiento.

Keitaro estaba un poco melancólico recordando los hechos del pasado , sobre todo que sabia nunca vería a sus padres ya que solo las personas que en vida tuvieron magia se podían comunicar con sus seres queridos y ellos no poseían magia. En su paso camino a la casa de sus padrinos entre sus pensamientos vio que en esta ciudad había muchas flores y vegetación lo que lo hizo recordar a su hermana pues en sus cartas le decía que le encantaban las flores . Hay... su hermana , prácticamente no la conocía pues apenas nació lo mandaron para África y solo la conocía por fotos y por sus cartas que cada mes recibía y contestaba arriesgándose a horrendos castigos por mantener correspondencia ; ciertamente Keitaro queria en demasia a su hermana pues era la unica persona a la que conocia aunque sea por cartas , pero lamentablemente hoy no la pudo ver pues solo sus padrinos fueron a buscarlo al aeropuerto , recien los conocio y ellos lo conocieron a el . Llego a la casa de sus padrinos esta era en realidad una mansión , al llegar hablo por el intecomunicador y vino a abrirle un mayordomo:

-Mi señor Keitaro, pase los señores estan esperándolo en el salon principal

-Gracias

Keiatro entro y se dirigio rapidamente al salon principal, encontrándose en el a sus padrinos

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes Keitaro

-Me dijeron que me querian hablar

-Asi es Keitaro

-Mi hermana ¿qué sucede con ella?

-Nada con respecto a Michiro

-Seguros nada con respecto a mi hermana

-No en lo absoluto

-Entonces de que se trata?

-Solo queriamos saber, bueno que nos dijeras como te ha ido en la escuela?

Keitaro se asombro de que alguien le haya preguntado eso, nadie se habia preocupado por el antes

-Vamos Keitaro , desde ahora somos tus tutores y queremos saber de ti

-Que te sucede Keitaro?

-Nada madrina solo que nunca me imagine que alguien se preocupara por mi

-Pues nosotros si lo haremos, estas de acuerdo?

-Si claro, por que lo hacen?

-Keiatro nosotros nos sentimos culpables por lo de tus padres, ademas siempre te quisimos mucho desde pequeño aunque tu no lo recuerdes

-Me fue bien.

Dijo cortando la conversacion, para evitar que su tranquilidad fuera perturbada.

-Hiciste amigos?

-Yo ya tenia un amigo

-Que? Pero si tu nunca habias venido aquí?

-Ya lo conocia soliamos ser buenos amigos, aunque el no lo recuerde

-No entendemos

-Son unos asuntos padrinos , algun dia lo sabran se los aseguro .

-Entendemos Keitaro

Dijo riendose su madrina, entendiendo que Kitaro era muy misterioso.

-Me alegro , y mi hermana?

-Ella ya ha de estar por llegar

-Les puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-Su novio Keni Mekatsu , es buena persona?

-Lo sabias?

Prgeunto su padrino muy extrañado de que Keitaro supieera esa informacion.

-Si desde que comenzaron , pero ese es otro asunto

-Bien , si es un chico muy bueno y respetuoso

-Amable y mantienen una relacion estable . Es mas siempre viene y la deja en la puerta de la casa

Keitaro sonrio ampliamente al escuchar eso de boca de otra persona que no fuese de la de su hermana, pues sabia que a veces el amor siega a las personas.

-Keitaro sube a tu habitación y cambiate.

Aconsejo su padrino viendo la hora.

-Si claro

Keitaro sube hasta su habitación la cual era , como el lo habia pedido , en el ultimo piso teniendo asi una vista de toda la ciudad . Se cambio rapidamente ansioso de ver a su hermana , vajo apuradamente y por eso se callo estrepitosamente por las escaleras , menos mal esta caida no fue de cuidado pues milagrosamente no se hizo ningun golpe.

Michiro , tal como todos los dias , se fue en compañía de su novio Keni rumbo a su casa caminando :

-Michiro, hoy es ¿verdad?

-Asi es Keni

-Vamos Michiro , volveras a ver por fin a tu hermano ¿no te da gusto?

Pregunto Keni, riendose por la inseguridad de su novia.

-La verdad, no se.

-Hay Michiro toda la semana has estado reventando de felicidad de volver a verlo

Replico sorpendiendose mas Keni.

-Claro que estoy feliz de volver a verlo, es solo que...

Michiro se abarzo a su novio y este la rodeo con sus brazos.

-No sabes como te vayas a llevar con el?

Prgeunto aventurandise a ver por que su novia se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, sabiendo lo segura y decidia que siempre era.

-Tampoco es eso pues siempre no escribimos.

Dijo Michiro, confundiendo mas a su novio.

-Entonces?

Pregunto dandose por vencido Keni.

-Pues no se como se valla a llevar contigo?

Keni se hecho a reir.

-No te rias

-Es que Michiro , no entiendo si tu le has hablado de mi en tus cartas.

-Mira Keni lo que pasa es que mis amigas que tienen hermanos no se llevan con sus novios por que son sobreprotectores y temo que Keitaro sea asi

Dijo con mucho pesar la joven.

-Mira Michiro si el te quiere solo lo comprendera y aunque no se lleve bien conmigo algo siempre tendremos en comun

Dijo con dulzura Keni.

-Que cosa?

-Que los dos te queremos mucho

Michiro miro a Keni tiernamente y despues lo beso.

-Por eso te amo tanto

-Y yo te amo por que eres como eres

Michiro despues de esa conversación se sintio mas tranquila, en verdad Keni era muy bueno con ella .Despues de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión de los padrinos de Michiro:

-Seguro que no te quedas a almorzar?

-No Michiro por esta semana dejemos que tu hermano se familiarice contigo , despues ya nos presentaremos

-Bueno si tu lo dices, aunque yo creo que deberias quedarte

-Mejor ve y conoce a tu hermano

-Si y Gracias

-De nada, nos vemos mañana

Se dieron un beso corto y rompieron el abrazo con mucho pesar, despues Keni se fue:

-Bien Michiro ahora ve con tu hermano

Dio un suspiro y se dispuso a entrar encontrándose en la puerta con James , el mayordomo al cual tenia mucho cariño:

-Mi señorita Michiro, los señores y su hermano la esperan en el comedor principal

-En el principal?

-Si la señora Margaret insistio

-Hay mi madrina siempre tan buena, en fin mejor no los hago esperar

Dijo comenzando a sentir algo de nervios.

-Vaya de frente al comedor que yo me encargo de sus cosas

-Gracias James eres un amor

-Solo hago mi trabajo

-Igual gracias

Michiro hiba caminando y pensando como era su hermano, pues era raro por que desde que era pequeño el nunca le habia enviado ni una foto y eso que ella le enviaba una en cada carta, toco la puerta y Clara , una mucama que era una buena amiga le habrio:

-Señorita pase

-Hay creo que ya me dio miedo, mejor

Clara evito que Michiro se fuera cogiendola del brazo

-Disculpe señorita pero debe entrar

-Si lo se Clara

Clara se aparto y la dejo entrar, ella vio que su padrino estaba sentado en el centro como siempre , su madrina a su derecha , y al costado de su madrina la miraba un chico apuesto y de su tamaño con ojos amatista pelo plateado :

-Buenas tardes

Michiro se dirigio a el chico y este se paro:

-Eres tu Keitaro?

-Y tu eres Michiro?

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos

-Si

Dijeron los dos al unísono y despues Michiro se hecho a los brazos de su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos:

-Keitaro, Keitaro . Eres tu en verdad

-Asi es Michiro

-Hermanito espere tanto por verte

-Y yo a ti creeme, pase por muchas

Su padrino el señor George y su madrina Margaret vieron a Keitaro indicándole que se estaba dejando llevar por la emocion

-Por muchas que?

-Cosas hermanita como por ejemplo el avion retrasado

Michiro se separo de el y le sonrio:

-Tienes razon tu avion se retraso y por eso me tuve que ir a la universidad sin verte

-Y yo llegue un poco tarde a la escuela

-Muchachos quieren primero almorzar y ya despues hablan

Dijo Margaret con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razon madrina

-Si despues de todo ahora mi hermanito es todo mio

Almorzaron de lo mas normal . Keitaro subio rapidamente a su cuarto y tardo ahí como 10 minutos , despues Michiro y Keitaro fueron a la sala a platicar , se les paso la hora volando y ya era hora de la cena y no habian hecho los debres por lo que decidieron cenar cada uno en su dormitorio por que aunque recien era el primer dia los dos tenian cosas que hacer.

Keitaro tenia que hacer una investigación sobre Kioto , que era el tema que le habia tocado, en su computadora pero tenia unos problemitas para saber maniobrarla por lo que se hizo muy tarde para que supiera manejarala. En su investigación le hizo remover un poco sus recuerdos , recordo que vivia ahí antes y tenia un gran amigo , el cual se habia encontrado hoy pero el no se habia dado cuenta. Ademas tenia ese asunto con la actual maestra de cartas , pues tenia planeado hacer que su poder aumente pues era como si fuera su amiga , ademas que tenia que hacer que despierte su tercer guardian el cual lo habia creado ella misma aunque ni se habia dado cuenta , ni el mismo guardian sabia que era guardian ; en fin mucho trabajo pero el lo hacia con mucho gusto y sobre todo diversion!

Notillas: bueno depuse de mucho tiempo o quizas fue poco?...ya ni se ni en que mundo vivo, con el trauma de mi nota del examen de la uni...buuuu ando medio depre por eso...pero bueno la historia debe continuar, sobre todod por que se supone que ya esta escrita no?...

Gracias, muchas gracias a los ya creo 11 rewies?...si eso creo...de todo corazon estoy agradecida y espero que vengan mucho mas rewies...

Bueno este capi para mi gusto es un toke medio pesado, pero creanme que es necesario...asi que nada de dormirse después de leerlo, mejor reflexiones por que aquí esta la llave de lo que sucede y sucedera...

Avances.-------xd: Descubriran a Mina y Sakura leera ya la bendita carta o Keitaro se le robara?...lagrimas correran por los ojos de Tomoyo sin que ella sepa por que?...Yoh es un medico o un un mago que le regalo flores balncas con magia a Mina, pero tambien es primo de Eriol1-...este, me emocione y puse avances para 3 o 4 capitulos...bueno como se el proximo capitulo: INCOGNITAS

En fin gracias por los rewies de nuevo y ojala que aprube el bendito examen...ah...si, y nunca se den por vencidos!------

Geli -----AngieLuthien.--------Angiechan.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 9: Incognitas 

El dia en la universidad da por terminado en la 3° y ultima hora, Michiro y su novio despues de la segunda hora habian tenido clase separada de la Mina. Mina la ultima hora la tuvo con Touya ; Yukito y Akisuki tuvieron la ultima clase separada, haci los dos salieron de la pesada clase de leyes:

-En verdad me gustan las leyes pero ese profesor, hace que las leyes sean aburridas y pesadas

Decia Touya haciendo un ademan de cansancio.

-En verdad, si son un poco pesadas pero hay que agarrarle el gusto y para ser mi primera clase estuvo interesante ¿no crees?

Dice Mina con una sonrisa

-Si tu lo dices, pero ya nos dejo un trabajo

-Es cierto y lo mas raro es que yo fui la unica de primer ciclo que quedo en un grupo con uno de tercer ciclo

-Claro si parece que habias leido todo el libro de tu ciclo y por eso te puso conmigo

-Bueno en realidad si lo lei

-Que!

-Fue hace tiempo , encontre el libro por casualidad en el escritorio de mi padre y lo utilice para un trabajo y como me encanto lo lei todo; pero en verdad tengo que volverlo a leer pues eso fue hace un año y algunas cosas se me han ido

-Vaya

-Tu no te quedaste atrás , el profesor dijo ante todos que eras su primer alumno

Replica Mina dándole una sonrisa , parándosele en frente. Touya sintio de nuevo esa sensación que ella en verdad era especial

-Y como vas ha llegar a tu casa?

-Mis primos vendran por mi, y es mejor que tu te vallas a tu casa pues en la 2° hora le dijiste a Yukito que tenias que llegar a tu casa temprano

-Pero

-Tranquilo , en verdad mis primos vendran por mi . Ademas Yukito y la srta. Akisuki vienen para aca en este instante

Akisuki en ese instante se trepo de Touya

-Hola srta. Akisuki, Yukito!

-Hola Mina!

-Hola mi querido Touya , srta. Mina

-Bueno creo que seria mejor que se vallan

-Que no te vamos a guiar Mina?

-No Yukito mis primos vendran por mi.

Dijo aparentando seguridad, deseando en verdad que vinieran.

-Entonces podemos irnos , Touya

-Bueno , hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Touya

-Hasta mañana Yukito

-Adios Mina

Los tres se fueron y justo llega Meiling cuando ellos estaban en la esquina y vieron a Meiling y a Mina conversar pero pasaron rapidamente.

-Hola Meiling!

-Hola Mina, que tal tu primer dia?

-Bien y el tuyo?

-Tambien igual.

Dijo con cierto cansancio, que hizo sonreir a su prima politica.

-Shaoran?

-Pues el se quedo a explicarle algunas cosas a la despistada de Kinomoto

-despistada?

-Ah si es muy despistada y espero que logre explicarle

Mina trataba de conectar sus ideas , despistada? Kinomoto?. Seria acaso posible que la chica con quien tropezo hoy fuera quien le robo el corazon a su primo y entonces ella era hermana de Touya ; que chico era el mundo ¿no?

Sakura apurada llego a su casa , y entro intespestivamente encontrándose con Yukito en la sala:

-Ay.

Dijo pasamda de encontrar a la falsa identidad de Yue en su sala.

-Hola Sakura!

-Yukito?. Hola!

Touya reconociendo la voz de su hermana:

-Vaya ya era de suponerse los monstruos ademas de levantarse tarde tambien retorna tarde

-Hermano, yo llegue tarde por algo importante

-Ahora los monstruos hacen cosas importantes. Mejor cambiate y ven a almorzar monstruo

-Que fastidio!

Sakura subio a su cuarto y encontro a Kero jugando a los videojuegos pero al sentarse en la cama, volo asustado hasta su cama:

-Hola Kero, que te pasa?

-Alguien nos observa.

Dijo viendo a todos los lados, el pequeño guardian.

-No es la ventana que esta abierta

-Espero, mejor cierrala

Sakura recordo la carta que le dio Shaoran para que la leyera

-Ah , es cierto , es una carta-

Dijo convencida, cayendo en cuenta lo que le causaba a Kero.

-Que carta?

-Una , pero no hay cuidado.

Replico la excazadora de cartas estirandose en su cama perezosamente.

-Si tu lo dices, pero a mi me parecio otra cosa

Kero siguio en sus videojuegos y Sakura se cambio, despues vajo y almorzó con Touya y Yukito:

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias por la comida. Estudiaran hoy en casa?

-Haci es Sakura pues tenemos un trabajo importante

-No se te ocurra abrir tu ventana, monstruo

Dijo de rpente Touya, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-Claro que no si ya hace frio , hermano. Bueno gracias

Sakura subio y se sento a buscar la carta que le habia dado Shaoran .

-Por que dices que no habra la ventana?

-No sientes el ambiente tenso de afuera

Murmuro Touya algo desconfiado cerrando una pequeña ventana de la cocina.

-Ahora que lo dices mi otra parte tambien esta alerta , tal ves sea por eso. Oye Touya que ocurrio cuando fuiste a buscar a Mina?

Prgeutno cambiando de tema, al ver a su amigo medio incomodo por la situacion.

-La encontre siendo acorralada por Shishio Makoto

-Aquel que ataco a Michiro novia de nuestro amigo Keni

Prgeunto asombrado Yukito, quien en verdad se extrañaba que ese tal Shishio se hubiera atrevido a intentar dañar a ina, despues de que Touya le dejo muy en claro de que lo mataba si otra ves lo intentaba con Michiro

-El mismo y estaba insinuándole cosas a Mina.

Dijo muy enojado poniendose de espaldas, para evitar que su amigo viera el exceso de preocupacion en su semblante.

-No me digas , les diste su merecido?

Replico Yukito preparando mentalmente un discurso en contra de la violencia.

-No el muy suertudo no recibio el poder de mi puño pues Mina lo bolqueo.

Murmuro de nuevo, sintiendo mas exasperacion y confusion. Pues eso le preoducia pensar en Mina.

-Lo defendio?

-A si parece.

-Vaya y si bloqueo tu puño debe ser buena en artes marciales , por que no se defendio?

Pregunto curiso y sintiendo algo de temblor en la voz de su mejor amigo. Se paro y recogio los paltos para lavarlos, fue entonces que se dio ceunta que Touya estaba nervioso?

-Pues cuando esta asustada no puede.

Murmuro calladamente.

-Bueno es comprensible .

Dijo comenando a lavar y como si eso hubiera traido de vuelta a Touya, este cambio drasticamente de tema recordando a Meiling.

-Me pregunto donde habre visto a esa niña?

-A quien a esa que se le hacerco a Mina en la salida?.

Dijo reflexionando Yukito, entregnadole a Touya los paltos mojados para que los seque.

-Te refieres a Meiling?

Prgeutno Yukito al cabo de un rato terminando con el ultimo palto y secandose las manos en una toalla de papel, mientra la voz de confusion de Touya no se hacia esperar.

-A quien?

-Si ella era la prima de Li

Dijo convencido Yukito rascandose graciosamente la mejilla, recordando a Meiling tambien con la partete de Yue.

-A de ese molesto sujeto chino, por que habra estado con Mina? Y espero no haya regresado ese tipo

Dijo muy fastidiado Touya, a putno de tirar el plato que estab secando.

-Bueno de seguro le habra preguntado algo y es posible que Shaoran ...

Comenzo a hablar Yukito, cuando Touya interrumpio.

-Ni lo digas Yuki, que por que hoy e notado que el monstruo ...

Ahora fue Yukito quien interrumpio, pero fue mas involuntario. Es como si Yue proetegiera su ama de algo que a ella no le gustara.

-Sakura estaba mas feliz

Touya hizo una mueca de enfado y dio un suspiro

-Sera mejor que comencemos con el trabajo

-Como quieras

Los dos amigos iniciaron con su investigación.

En la mansión de los señores Margaret y George, en el ultimo piso Keitaro observa por su ventana , poniendo sus manos delante de el en forma circular , a Sakura y a su guardian que si se dio cuenta al contrario de la maestra de cartas comprobando que en verdad era muy despistada; despues se retiro pues tenia deseos de hablar con su hermana.

Sakura encontro la carta que le habia dado Shaoran , y leyo la solapa:

Presente.- Sr. Shaoran Li LA ASOCIACION DE HECHICEROS DE ORIENTE

Sakura al leer se pregunto que era ¿la Asociación de Hechiceros de Oriente, se oia importante y tambien se preguntaba ¿por qué le enviaban una carta a Shaoran?. Sakura estaba tan absorta en estas preguntas que sin pensar las dijo en voz alta, captando la atención de Kero:

-Que, el mocoso volvio?

Sakura miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza a su guardian enojado.

-Vaja la voz Kero

-Tu dijiste algo referente al mocoso ¿no?

-Pues si Kero el esta de vuelta en Tomoeda

-Vaya ese chiquillo vuelve a molestar

-Su nombre es Shaoran

Kero vio la carta que sostenia Sakura y vio que la carta hiba dirigida efectivamente para el mocoso pero no podria ser que La Asociación de Hechiceros de Oriente le mandara una carta, pues esta asociación era una de la mas importante y talves la mejor en el mundo de la magia. Sakura observo como Kero se quedo mirando la carta:

-Que te pasa Kero?

-Es ilógico que la gran Asociación de Hechiceros de Oriente , aunque hay que reconocer que el mocoso tiene el respaldo de su clan y considerando que es uno de los mas antiguos e importantes

-No te entiendo Kero , sabes algo de esa asociación? Y que tendría que ver Shaoran?

Pregutno intrigada Sakura piediendo al guardian que se explique.

-Sakura esa Asociación de Hechiceros de Oriente es reconocida y tal ves es la mas importante actualmente en el mundo mágico, y esa carta sino mal no recuerdo es para que le avisen al mocoso que va ser el nuevo Jefe.

Dijo no queriendo reconcoer que el mocoso se habi vuelto muy fuerte y en consecuencia alguien digno, de proteger a su ama.

-Que!

-Yo tambien me pregunto y digo lo mismo , pero el clan Li es muy importante y como tengo entendido que el es jefe de ese clan bien podria ser

-Esa Asociación es muy grande?

Prgeunto de nuevo inocentemente Sakura.

-Pues claro Sakura , tiene unidos a todos los clanes de Oriente.

Replico exasperado Kero.

-Y Kero tu como sabes que esa carta es para eso?

-Pues a Clow le llegaban siempre esas cartas pues el tenia influencia de dos clanes muy importantes aparte de poseer grandes poderes pero siempre rechazaba el cargo por alguna clausula aunque nunca nos contaba aparte que decia que el no serviria para el cargo pues ellos eran muy formales y estrictos.

Dijo rememorando momentos vividos con su antiguo amo.

-Ah...

-Sakura y por que el mocoso te dio esa carta?

Prgeunto siendo ahora el curioso Kero.

-Pues me dijo que la leyera.

Respondio alegremente Sakura, rememorando su conversacion de hace algunas horas.

-Sabes siempre me pregunte que clausula era la que no podia aceptar Clow para que renunciara tantas veces al cargo

-Bueno sea lo que sea nos vamos a enterar ahora

Sakura se dispuso a ver el contenido ante la curiosa mirada de Kero.

Notillas...si, por fin regrese...espero no decpcionarlos con el capitulo...diculpen la tardanza pero ya inicie las clases en la universidad, y pues no tengo nada de tiempo...asi que al menos pondre un capitulo una ves al mes...disculpen la demora...diganme que les parecio, si?...aunque yo no tenga mucho tiempo para ver sus rewie...gracias a los que me dan su opinión!


	9. Chapter 9

Ninguno de los personajes de SCC, me pertenece salvo algunos que me he inventado. No hago con fines de lucro ni nada parecido...disfruten el capi: Capitulo 10.- Miedo que une? 

Tomoyo se dirigia a su casa con Eriol:

-Bueno espero ahora si arreglen su situación esos dos

-Yo tambien lo espero Tomoyo, sobre todo espero tambien que no se manifieste de nuevo

esa fuerza que ataco a Kero

-Es cierto esa fuerza en verdad se sentia muy fuerte

-Sentiste esa fuerza?

-No como crees , si yo no tengo magia solo que me guio de lo que ustedes dicen

-Bueno si en verdad era fuerte

-Pero tu , Yue y Sakura pudieron sacar a Kero del trance

-Que yo recuerde tu tambien ayudaste

-No si yo ya te dije que no tengo magia , solo los ayude en lo que pude

-Igual tu tambien hiciste algo

Sin pensarlo ya estaban en la mansión de Tomoyo , entraron e inmediatamente almorzaron.

-Estuvo igual de delicioso

-Gracias por la comida

-Es mejor que vayamos a ser los deberes, a propósito Eriol que ciudad te toco?

-Tokyo y a ti?

-Kogane. Bueno voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos encontramos en el estudio ¿te parece?

-Si yo tambien ire a cambiarme

Los dos se fueron a cambiarse . Tomoyo se condujo hacia su dormitorio y entro en el , en cuanto estuvo adentro se dirigio a vestirse. La tarea de vestirse no le demoro ni dos minutos pues lo que en verdad la demoraba era cuidar de su largo cabello pues en eso estaba cuandosiente un escalofrio que recorre por todo su cuerpo y una presion en su corazon , comenzaron a caer lagrimas sin ella poder explicarlo . Al cabo de un rato entro Denis con cara de preocupada, Tomoyo estaba arrodillada con las manos extendidas viendo como salian sus lagrimas . Denis fue a su encuentro:

-Señorita , no me diga que ya se entero

Tomoyo se limpio sus lagrimas y extrañada por la voz de Denis le pregunto:

-De que debia de hberme enterado?

-Entonces aun no lo sabe?

-Que debo saber?

-Su madre , señorita

La misma sensación del escalofrio que le recorrio nuevamente y dejando una gran opresión en su corazon:

-Que le paso a mi mama?

Dijo Tomoyo asustada por la sensación que la recorrio

-Señorita , su madre fue chocada por un camion

-Como le sucedió eso?

-Bueno según se ella manejaba por la autopista cuando...

-En donde esta?

-En el hospital central de ahí es donde me avisaron

-Esta bien ¿verdad, ya esta fuera de peligro ¿no?

Dijo Tomoyo sintiendo la opresión en su corazon mas fuerte

-Lamento decirle señorita pero ella tiene pronostico reservado, según me dijeron. Me dijeron que lo aconsejable

-Que consejo , miu madre esta muriéndose

Dijo Tomoyo comenzando a llorar y no era para menos su mama en realidad estaba mal .

-Señorita ellos me dijeron

-No quiero saber nada , mi mamaaaaaaaa

Comenzaba a ya a decontrolarse y derramar muchas lagrimas , y no dejaba hablar a Denis.Denis trato de tranquilazar por largo rato a Tomoyo pero esta no la dejaba explicarle, que tenia que acercarse a el hospital pues en verdad su madre estaba grave y temian lo peor. Viendo esto Denis salio de la recamara dejando a Tomoyo ech un mar de lagrimas y totalmente fuera de control, fue en busca de Eriol que era la unica persona que se le ocurria podria ayudar despues de todo el siempre era tranquilo e inpiraba mucha serenidad. Eriol hace un rato sintio algo haci como una precensia , estaba pensando en esa energia cuando entra Denis a su dormitorio con una cara muy preocupada:

-Disculpe por entrar sin tocar joven Eriol

-No te preocupes , pero dime que te pasa

-Todo señor : la señora la señorita

Dijo Denis preocupada

-Tranquilizate ¿qué pasa con la señora Sonomi?¿qué sucede con Tomoyo?

-Joven la señora Sonomi fue chocada en la autopista por un camion y esta muy grave en el hospital central y requieren la precensia de la señorita Tomoyo

-Entonces tenemos que ir ahí cuanto antes, voy abusacr a Tomoyo

-Joven ya le conte a la señorita pero ella lo tomo muy mal

-Mal? Que le sucede

-Pues esta llorando sin cesar , descontrolada y no quiere oirme. Por favor joven Eriol tal ves usted la calme y pueda decirle que tienen que ir cuanto antes al hospital.

-Eso espero hacer Denis

Eriol nunca se imagino ver a Tomoyo en ese estado en su cuarto. Tomoyo estaba vestida con un es nicker naranja que ahora esta bañado en lagrimas al igual que su polo blanco , sus manos cubrian su rostro y su pelo estaba suelto cubriendo ligeramente sus manos. Se quedo paralizado un momento sintio como si su corazon se despedazaria en pedacitos al ver a Tomoyo en ese estado una gran opresión en su corazon se hizo presente pero las palabras de Denis le hizo tomar fuerzas:

-Joven Eriol se que ver en este estado a la señorita es para dejar atonitos a todos , sabiendo que la señorita es siempre tan alegre y tranquila pero no es el momento para quedarse viéndola sin hacer nada

-Hare lo que pueda , tu ve y avisale al chofer que nos dirigimos al hospital cuanto antes y que tenga listo el coche.

Denis afirmo y salio apresuradamente.

Eriol tomo fuerzas tomando un poco de aire a la ves de que se tranquilizaba . Entro y se dirigio a Tomoyo, esta se pudo percatar que alguien entro por el sonido de pasos cercanos a ella pero no sabia de quien se trataba pero eso en realidad poco le importaba:

-No voy a escuchar a nadie, vallase

A Eriol le recorrio de nuevo la sensación de que su corazon se rompia pero decidio seguir adelante asi quese arrodillo y le dio un abrazo deciendole:

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo . Soy yo Eriol

Tomoyo sintio algo calido al sentirse rodeada por Eriol, instinticamente tambien lo abrazo:

-Mi mama Eriol, mi mama

Decia Tomoyo entre llantos a la ves que ponia su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol:

-Lo se Tomoyo, lo se

Decia Eriol mientras acomodaba los cabellos de la chica que aun derramaba lagrimas

-Esta muy grave , grave , grave

Repetia Tomoyo

-Ya ya pequeña , ahora ya derramaste demasiadas lagrimas. Te desahogaste ¿verdad?

Decia Eriol acariciando sus finos cabellos:

-Si pero ella sigue grave

Dijo Tomoyo continuando en su llanto

-Ya derramaste muchas lagrimas, suficientes . Debes ser fuerte

Dijo Eriol mirándola con decisión

-No puedo Eriol

Dijo Tomoyo dando ceso poco a poco sus lagrimas. Eriol las limpiaba:

-Me tienes a mi para ser fuerte yo sere tu apoyo . Ahora debemos ir al hospital

-Gracias Eriol eres una persona muy especial para mi no se que haria si tu no estuvieras

Decia Tomoyo ya calmada y dedicándole una sonrisa a Eriol:

-Pero si estoy Tomoyo

Dijo Eriol ya tranquilo. Se fueron acercando, era un momento mágico sus respiraciones de ambos ya las sentian , cuando entra apresurada Denis que al estar preocupada no se dio cuenta de que habia interrumpiendo algo:

-Joven Eriol ya esta listo el coche

Tomoyo se separo un poco de Eriol y asombrada por lo que dijo Denis le pregunto:

-¿coche?

-Eriol se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse:

-Si asi es , la pobre de Denis intentaba decirte que debemos estar en el hospital donde esta tu madre cuanto antes

Denis ante el sonido del telefono se retiro, Tomoyo sintio como de nuevo sus fuerzas la abandonaban y ya se estaba comenzando a ir de nuevo de rodillas al piso y de sus ojos se escaparon dos lagrimas solitarias. Cuando Eriol la sujeto de los brazos y la hizo reircorporarse:

-Tomoyo debemos irnos

-Pero Eriol

Dijo Tomoyo con voz aguda , Eriol le limpio las lagrimas:

-Tomoyo debes ser fuerte , sino encuentras fuerzas yo sere esa fuerza ¿´de acuerdo?

Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza , Eriol la abrazo y l a condujo hasta el coche . En el camino Eriol tomo el telefonoy marco mientras Tomoyo se adormilaba en el otro compartimiento:

-Hola habla Kinomoto

Decia por su celular el padre de Sakura parando en una esquina para contestar:

-Si , disculpe que lo moleste señor Kinomoto . Soy Eriol Hiraguisawa

-No hay molestia alguna señor Hiraguisawa, digame

-Señor Kinomoto la señora Sonomi se ha accidentado en su auto

-Sonomi , cuando?

-No hace mucho solo unos minutos

-Pero esta bien?

-Me temo decirle que esta muy grave

-Y como esta Tomoyo?

-No muy bien

-En que hospital esta?

-En el hospital central de hecho ahora estamos en camino con Tomoyo

-En unos minutos llegare a mi casa e ire con Sakura al hospital

-Se lo agradeceria mucho señor

-No se preocupe joven Hiraguisawa

-Entonces nos vemos

-Si hasta luego

-Hasta luego señor Kinomoto

Eriol colgo y volvio a maracar :

-Si residencia de la familia Lee

-Hola Huei , habla Eriol

-Joven Eriol como ha estado

-No muy bien

-Que se le ofrece?

-Solo digale a Lee y a Meiling que la señora Sonomi se accidento y esta grave en el hospital central.

-Si joven y dele mis mas sincero apoyo a la señorita Daidoji

-No te preocupes. Adios

-Adios joven Eriol.

Lee estaba en ese momento comiendo cuando Huei contestaba y entran Meiling y Mina:

-Hola primo

-Como te fue Shaoran?

-Buenas trades Meiling , Mina . Siéntense

Mina y Meiling se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer :

-Como te fue Mina

-Bien Shaoran , mejor de lo que imagine

-Me parece bien Mina

-Si Meiling y a ustedes como les fue

-Bueno a mi bien pero a Shaoran super ¿no es asi?

-Ehh?

Dice Shaoran como tomate

Huei termina de hablar por telefono y entra en el comedor:

-Joven Shaoran , señorita Meiling

-Si Huei

Dijo recuperando la postura Shaoran debido a la cara preocupada de Huei

-El joven Eriol acaba de llamar y me dijo algo muy grave

-Que te dijo Huei

Dijo Meiling asustada por oir la voz seria de Huei:

-La señora Sonomi se accidento en su automóvil y esta muy grave

-La señora Sonomi no es la mama de Daidoyi

-Si Shaoran , pobre Tomoyo

-Pobre de Daidojy

-¿ Quien es Daidoji?

-La mejor amiga de la maestra de cartas Mina

-Pobre de su amiga , supongo que iran al hospital

-Asi es Mina , en que hospital esta?

-En el hospital central joven Shaoran

-Bien prepara el coche , que solo nos cambiamos e iremos

Huei se marcho

-Me disculparan que no vaya a acompañarlos pues tengo trabajos

-No te preocupes Mina y dispon de todo cuanto quieras

-Si Gracias

-Bueno Meiling termina rapido pues yo ya me voy a cambiarme

-Yo tambien ya se me quito el hambre

-Vayan , vayan

Meiling y Shaoran se vistieron en un dos por tres y vajaron, en la sala los esperaba Mina con una flor blanca en sus manos :

-Bueno nos vamos Mina

-Si adios

Shaoran se adelanto, Mina agrarro de la mano a Meiling y le dijo:

-Por favor Meiling le pueden dejar esto en la recamara de la señora Sonomi.

Le entrego una flor balnca parecida a un lirio.

-Si yo lo hago Mina. Adios

Meiling y Shaoran se fueron.

-Espero eso la ayude en verdad como tu me lo dijiste , querido amigo.

Dijo Mina entrando a la casa.

Notillas:

Y que les parecio?...los dejo con muchas intrigas,no?...solo les puedo decir que apartir de aquí las cosas ya no seran lo mismo, como que todo se tornara mas oscuro y misterioso...¿sakura sabra lo de la carta de shaoran o no?...

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios...y pues como que, puse el capi antes del mes...ojala me vaya bien en mis examenes y logre aprobar la bendita anatomia!...

Escríbanme opinando del fic, se los agradecere de corazon!

Capitulo dedicado a Katych y a todos mis amix de la uni.


End file.
